Desire (Magi fanfiction)
by Ashley018
Summary: With mysteries surrounding her, she piques everyone's interest in her. Join her journey around the world, meeting powerful people, going on adventures, and doing all exciting stuff!
1. Chapter I

_Edited 3/20/17_

"I'll name her Celestia," a woman decided, she was laying on a bed. She had blonde hair, with green eyes. "She is our daughter, and our heaven." Her eyes were soft as she looked at her daughter. Many people surrounded her, including the father of the child she held in her arms. "What do you think, honey?"

The father of the child, was a handsome man. His blue eyes were staring at the child in his wife's arms. He was feeling like he was the luckiest man in the world to have gotten a healthy baby. "That's a beautiful name." The man nodded his head, not tearing his eyes off the child.

Celestia made a sound that was like laughing, she then tried to reach her hand to her father's. Her father was surprised by her act, so was the mother, but then reached a finger to her. Her hand wrapped around his finger, Celestia then started laughing. As if she was the happiest person in the world.

Everyone looked at the scene with wide eyes, the baby didn't cry at all. She didn't shed a single tear, she actually laughed. That was unheard of, it looked like a miracle.

Her mother's eyes were wide but she quickly regained her composure. Her grip on her baby tightened, she knew right then and there that she was a special child.

Too bad none of the present people could see the white birds surrounding the baby.

 **Age one**

Celestia's parents were surprised at the amount of intelligence their daughter was showing. She would always stare at any book her parents carried. As if she found them interesting.

She couldn't talk yet, but when her parents told her that they would be away for the night and come back tomorrow for a business trip, Celestia would nod and give a thumb up. Her parents were from the royals of their country, the Kingdom of Soria. Thus they had important business to do every now and then.

That day, Celestia was getting bored. There was no one at their mansion who was the same age as her. She then decided to get out for a little bit. She had learned how to walk just fine, and thanks to her small frame, none of the maids noticed her.

The guards that were near the door were too busy eating their launch to notice her. She would have to tell her parents about how unreliable their guards were, that is after she learned how to talk.

She went to the city, she wore her least expensive clothes to blend in with the crowd. She knew if she wore her expensive ones, she will stand out, thus being targeted as a result.

Although it seemed she didn't need to wear expensive clothing to be targeted. There stood two scary men across the street eyeing her like she was a meal, she noticed their hands which were on their blades. Celestia froze, there weren't many people on the road, what was she gonna do now?

She run the opposite direction of where she saw them, soon enough she heard people running behind her. She couldn't fight them on her own, that was impossible, she was just one. She turned left, paling when she realizing she had come to dead end.

How cliché! She turned to see the same two men from earlier. "Did you think you could escape from us?"

Celestia knew that very second that she was now in deep shit. As the men walked closer and closer to where she was, she looked at the rukh that were flying around her in panic.

 **'Give us a command!'**  
 **'Danger! Danger!'**

Give them a command? What did the rukh mean? Celestia closed her eyes, calculating all kind of possibilities she had to make it out without losing her freedom. After all they looked like slave traders.

Celestia's heart was pounding when she heard their footsteps that were so close to where she was. They were coming to take her, to sell her to people and do whatever the hell they please with her!

She mentally shook head, she mustn't be intimidated by them. That would just take every chance she has of escaping, even if she had very low chances, she at least had to try.

She imagined the sound of water, the hot sunlight. If only she had hot water.

A few days ago, she had heard from her father that only magicians could see the rukh, okay, maybe she kind of eavesdropped on his conversation with another person but that's the same thing.

 _Give us a command!_ Wait, maybe, just maybe she could! Now that she thinks of it, she could see the rukh. Did that mean that she was a magician? Well, she had to try to find out, right?

She whispered a command to the rukh, she pointed to one of the men. Even though she couldn't speak yet, the rukh seemed to understand what she meant. Immediately, hot water shot at him, he shouted in pain but then lost consciousness. He lay senseless on the ground. Celestia's eyes widened, did she just do that? There was no way that she was capable of such a thing!

She was breathing heavily, that was more tiring than she thought. She felt her power get sucked out of her, though she looked panicked when she saw the other man who was shaking from anger. "You little brat! I'm gonna kill you!"

Celestia closed her eyes, there was nothing she could do now. She wished she could apologize to her mother and father for leaving their mansion without permission. She thought she was still too young to die, she was just one! Just one!

Though harm never came to her, Celestia opened her right eye to see the other man unconscious next to the one she knocked out. That wasn't all, there stood another man with blonde hair, he wore green clothes and a hat, holding what seemed like a staff.

That wasn't what took her interest, the amount of white birds that were around that man was crazy. She had never seen someone like that before, the man looked at her and smiled. He then kneeled down so he was eye level with her, "It's dangerous for a little girl like yourself to be out of her house alone, you know?"

Celestia raised an eyebrow, "Ma!" That's what came out of her lips when she tried to say thank you.

He chuckled.

"My name is Yunan!" He introduced himself with a smile. "A wandering traveler, would you like me to walk you to your house?"

Celestia accepted her offer, nodding her head since she couldn't talk yet, he held her hands for her to not get lost, Celestia then started guiding him to what he guessed was her house. He gave her a curious look at her before speaking, "It's amazing that you could perform a spell that young!"

Celestia stared at him for a while, Yunan noticed the observing look she had. It was weird, Yunan never saw a child have that look, let alone a toddler.

Yunan sighed before looking up, a familiar mansion was before him. Though as they got closer, noises from the mansion got louder too.

"Where are you Lady Celestia?!"

"Lady Celestia!"

"Go search for her in the kitchen, I'm gonna search for her in her room again!"

Shouts of the panicked servants and guards were heard, Yunan watched Celestia with an amused look. Even though she couldn't talk yet, as he observed, she could understand what everyone around her was saying.

A guard spotted Yunan and Celestia from afar, "There she is!" He yelled, that caught the attention of all the servants and guards. Another guard rushed to Celestia, he then eyed Yunan suspiciously.

"Take good care of her," Yunan spoke, "She was about to be kidnapped when I saw her."

 **'Don't leave Yunan!'**  
 **'Stay away from that guard!'**

As Yunan was trying to get the guard to understand the situation, a tug on his sleeves made him turn to Celestia. His eyes widened when he saw her terrified expression. Her grip tightened when the guard tried to take her away from Yunan.

Yunan then observed the guard, trying to figure out what scared little Celestia. The man looked normal though... except-

His eyes narrowed, Yunan could see the man's blade had a faint stain of blood. He wouldn't have noticed it if he didn't look closely. He could see the smirk that the guard tried so hard to conceal.

Yunan had no idea how Celestia knew that the man was a bad guy, but he was glad she did. Who knew what might have happened if he just handed her to the 'guard' and left?

Yunan's grip on his staff tightened as he gave the guard a fake smile. He pushed Celestia behind him, alarming the 'guard'. "What are you doing?" The guard asked, glaring at Yunan.

Yunan glared at the man, the man gritted his teeth before unsheathing his blade and aimed to slice Yunan's head. Yunan disappeared along with Celestia, making the man stumble when he attacked the air. Yunan then muttered a spell under his breath, the man was then knocked out.

The guards were that came looked at the scene with wide eyes. "What did you do?" One of them yelled.

Yunan turned to look at him, "He probably wasn't a guard." Yunan informed them, watching their eyes widen, though a bit of suspiciousness wasn't yet dispersed.

A maid then came running from the mansion, "Sir, one of the guards was found unconscious in one of the guest rooms, his guard armor, however, disappeared!"

The shocked guards looked at Yunan, when they finally figured out the situation, they bowed, "Thank you for saving Lady Celestia." One of the guards says, before guiding both Celestia and Yunan inside the mansion.

The guard offered Yunan to spend the night here, saying that he wanted him to meet Celestia's parents.

Yunan happily agreed.

"Celestia.." a voice whispered, it was familiar to her. Though she couldn't put her finger on where she heard it before.

She saw many white birds flying around her, surrounding her gently.

Then suddenly, all those white birds turned black. She felt her heart stop for a moment as she watched in horror the previously white birds flying away from her. Not a single white bird was left, they all turned black.

She felt lonely, she was alone in the middle of nowhere.

All alone.

"Do you wish to change that fate?" A voice inquired, Celestia didn't know where the voice came from. She looked around, but no one was there.

Though she knew the answer to the question that was asked. "Yes," she says. She was a bit surprised that she could freely talk since she couldn't quite catch the hang of it yet, but she continued her answer anyway. "If there is anything I could do to stop this, I will do it!"

She didn't need to see the owner of the voice to know that he was smiling. "I'm going to count on you then."

A bright light filled he void Celestia was in.

Yunan was about to get some rest when the rukh around him went for the door. Yunan raised a brow, wondering where the rukh wanted him to go. Although it was late, Yunan decided to follow the rukh around.

Yunan didn't know the rukh would lead him to Celestia's room.

Imagine his surprised when he opened the room's door and saw her sleeping on her bed. It was rude of him to enter her room without her permission. He didn't have time to think about that though, Celestia was breathing heavily. She seemed to be in pain, Yunan ran quickly to her, he put his hand on her forehead.

Her head was burning, that was not good. He searched for a towel, he took a small cloth he found in her closet, damped it with water, and placed it on Celestia's forehead. For a while she seemed in distress, but then she started to ease little by little until she didn't look like she was in pain anymore.

Yunan sighed in relief, he had stayed in her room long enough. He must return to his room now that things were alright. The rukh must really care about Celestia, perhaps that she was the same as him.

When his hand touched the doorknob, a bright light made him pause. He looked at the source with wide eyes, the light subsided after a while then disappeared. When he looked at Celestia he saw a necklace around her neck that wasn't there just a moment ago!

That little girl never fails in making him confused, something he wasn't used to feel. Yunan wasn't the type of person to get easily confused. He took one last look before leaving her room.

"I can't thank you enough, Yunan." Celestia's mother said. "Thank you for saving our precious daughter."

Everybody could imagine the shock Celestia felt when she discovered that her parents and Yunan were acquaintances, maybe even friends.

Celestia's father nodded her head, "You did us a great favor, dear friend."

"I didn't do anything worth mentioning." Celestia mentally rolled her eyes at what Yunan said. There he goes being modest.

Celestia was more interested in how she got the necklace around her neck than whatever those three talked about.

"Isn't there anything we could do to repay you?" Her father asked him. Yunan looked baffled at Celestia's father's question, he was at a loss of words when an idea came to his mind.

"If you don't mind, I would like to train you daughter."

Silence.

"What?!" Celestia father shouted, her mother wasn't in any better state either.

"Calm down." Yunan tried to calm the couple but it didn't work.

"Why must she go and train with you?" Her mother yelled.

"Celestia's fine just the way she is!"

The two kept rambling, Celestia had her hands on her ears, not wanting to hear any of the nonsense her parents were spouting. They had that bad habit to go on and on about whatever bothered them. She was about interested in what Yunan said though, why did he want her to train with him? She was just one! From what she could tell, Yunan was a strong person, and that the rukh loved him.

Anyone the rukh loved was her friend, that's why she was okay with whatever was going to happen. Though it wasn't easy for her parents to let her go.

"I know that this is hard to you two," he told Celestia's parent, who gave him confusing looks. "But it is something that has to be done. She will be in danger if she didn't, she wouldn't be able to defend herself if enemies attacked her."

"Why would my daughter be in danger, I know that we're from the royals of this country and all but that not enough of a reason to-"

"The danger that approaching is much more dangerous than you can imagine." Yunan said, alerting Celestia's parents. They wondered what he was talking about, they both knew that Yunan was a magi, so naturally if he said it was for their daughter, they couldn't really refuse. It didn't hurt to try, but deep down they knew they would have to do what Yunan said. If it was for their daughter's safety, they would do anything.

"When?" Her mother inquired, glaring at the magi. She knew she had no right in hating him, he was just looking out for her daughter, but she still didn't like the fact that he wanted to take her away from her.

"She's still young, when she gets five she'll be ready to learn." He said, watching the grim expressions on their faces. "Don't be sad, how old is she? One? She still has four years!"

Yunan then disappeared from the spot he stood in, this intrigued Celestia, though her parents looked uninterested. As if they had seen something similar before.

Her parents still didn't snap out of it, their frown attached to their faces. Celestia then held her mother's sleeves, then she held her dad's. Both of them looked at her with questioning looks. "Ma- ma! Pa-pa! D-Don't b-e sa-ad!" She stammered, her parents' eyes widened as they heard her say her very first words. They then both pulled her into a hug.

"Celestia, sorry we worried you!" Her mother cried.

"We love you, Celestia. If you have to travel away from us to be safe, then so be it." Her father said.

Celestia hugged them tighter, she sure was lucky to have such caring parents.

 **Age two**

A few months after Celestia got two. Her parents decided it was the prefect time for her to visit the castle for the very first time. That would be after two days.

"Momma?"

"Yes dearest?" Her mother gave her daughter a questioning glance.

"How are we related to the king?"

"Well, the previous king was your grandfathers' cousin." She answered, writing something on a piece of paper.

Celestia's parents were always busy, they had a company of their own that sell various things in the kingdom. Her family was pretty much well known, after the last accident the previous year, her parents strengthened the security in their mansion.

Other than a few failed kidnap attempts, nothing really happened. Celestia was grateful for that l because she had enough of that, the slave traders salvaged her to hell, the man who wanted to kidnap her right in front of Yunan did too. Celestia didn't know what she would do if she didn't meet Yunan, she would be.. she would be..

She didn't want to even think of what could have happened because of her carelessness that day. Although if she didn't get out of the mansion, the fake guard might have took that chance.

Anyway, as soon as Celestia started to talk freely, which was ten months ago, her parents started teaching her how to read and right. Her handwriting was a mess, she'll admit that. But she moved from the simple books to the normal ones. She still had trouble reading complicated books, though she was determined to start reading and understanding those soon too.

Her parents noticed Celestia's thirst for knowledge, they didn't say anything about it. A thirst for knowledge was a good thing. Whenever Celestia's parents wanted to talk to her they would find her at their library, they wouldn't be surprised if she actually finished reading all the books on there.

The next day, Celestia's wore a beautiful white dress for their visit. The mansion wasn't that far, it was just across the city near their mansion, which would be about a one hour ride by the horse.

The guards greeted them when they arrived, Celestia's parents left to greet the king, leaving Celestia alone. She took a walk around, the garden was beautiful in the mansion. Having lillies, roses, orchids, Dahlia, and many others.

Too busy watching the flowers, Celestia bumped into something, or someone. She still bled but didn't fall, she looked at the person and saw a beautiful girl around the same age as her. Her lilac colored hair flew perfectly with the wind. Her dark purple eyes glared at Celestia with annoyance. A few white birds surrounded her.

"Out of my way!" The girl shoved Celestia away, before they both heard someone call a name.

"Princess Hilaria!" A man shouted, the lilac haired girl, whom Celestia guessed was Hilaria hid behind Celestia.

"Hide me!" Hilaria squealed, her body was shaking as she hid. When the guard looked in Celestia's direction, she just whistled while looking at anywhere but at him.

Celestia noted how mean the guard looked, the princess seemed terrified of him which could only bring bad news. Celestia turned to the princess, she patted the princess's head, an attempt to calm her down, which thankfully worked.

"What's wrong?" Celestia asked gently, the mean look princess Hilaria had earlier disappeared, her eyes watered before hugging Celestia.

"He won't leave me alone!" She cried, "That guard was supposed to guard me but I actually need someone to guard me from him."

"Did he do anything to you?" Celestia questioned, her eyes darkening a bit.

"I don't know! When I see him I just.. I just.."

Celestia rolled her eyes, "You're delusional, he's just a guard, what could he do anyway?" Knowing that princess Hilaria is the only heir to the throne, everyone around her would naturally want to take her hand. But she looked the same age as Celestia, two.

"Am not!" Princess Hilaria yelled, still looking annoyed by what happened.

Celestia then tapped princess Hilaria's shoulder, "Tag, you're it!" She exclaimed before running away. "Could you catch me or your princess-ness would stop you?"

That irked princess Hilaria, she glared at Celestia before dashing after her. She was too fast that Celestia had to use her full speed to avoid being caught by her. The servants moved to the side, making a way for them to cross, Celestia run to the garden.

She panted before stopping for a second, that caused the princess to hit Celestia accidentally, they both fell as a result.

They lay near each other, princess Hilaria giggled at something Celestia said. Princess Hilaria then realized something. "Now that I think of it, I didn't catch your name yet."

Celestia grinned, "The name's Celestia, princess."

"Please stop it, I get enough of that from the guards and servants. Just call me Hilaria." She insists.

"As you wish, princess." Celestia teased with a glint in her eyes. Hilaria glared at her playfully before starting to tickle Celestia.

Lucky for Hilaria that Celestia was the ticklish type, she couldn't stop laughing, Celestia rolled right and left refusing to give in to Hilaria.

Hilaria chanted, "Say it, say it, say it."

Soon enough Celestia was laughing like a mad woman. "H-H-" Hilaria stopped for a second, thinking she was going to say it at last. "Hell no!"

Hilaria's smile fell, an evil smirk plastered on her face, "Then receive your punishment."

That was when Celestia threw another fit of laughter. She blamed her body for being ticklish.

Little did they know that they were being watched.

 **Hello guys! How was the first chapter? Do you love it? Like it? Dislike it? Hate it (Noo!)? Please tell me your opinions.**

 **Don't forget to share!**

 **~ Ashley**


	2. Chapter II

_Edited 3/8/17_

It wasn't until sunset that the two girls stopped playing. Hilaria never had this much fun before, there weren't many kids around.

Hilaria led Celestia to her room, her was colored in a light shade of purple. There were toys practically everywhere. Hilaria took a teddy bear and showed it to Celestia, "Look! That's the toy I got yesterday!"

Celestia laughed, "It's impressing that you keep that much toys in your room."

"I know, right? I am into collecting toy since I have nothing else to do." Hilaria confessed, earning a questioning look from Celestia.

"What do you mean? Can't you play with the other kids or spend time with your parents?"

Hilaria hesitated before answering, "I would love to, but they're too busy managing the kingdom to really spend time with me. There aren't many kids around my age, the ones that I meet are all rude and so full themselves. I'd rather not play with those kind of twats."

Celestia frowned, for someone who is just a few years old, Hilaria talked like she was in her teens or something. Not that _she_ had any right to talk, she was in the same boat as her.

 _That's it!_

"Well, we can always play together!" Celestia heard herself say, Hilaria looked at her with wide eyes. "You said you didn't have anything to do, right? We could always play together! Sneaking out of the mansion isn't too hard for you, or is it?" Celestia mocked, it seems she didn't learn her lesson the last time she actually sneaked out.

Hilaria raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "Of course it isn't, sneaking around is easy around those bastards of guards."

Celestia's smile widened, "We can play everyday in the city, I can't wait!" She exclaimed before a thought crossed her mind, "Why didn't mother and father leave to go home yet?"

"Oh, are you perhaps one of the guests?" Hilaria's eyes sparkled, Celestia nodded her head. "You're going to stay the night, apparently your parents have some work to do, that's what I heard anyways."

"But why didn't anyone inform me?"

"Do you seriously think they'd inform a two year old of everything?"

"Hey! Don't talk like you're any better!"

"I'm gonna be three next month!" Hilaria retorted, smirking.

"That's next month! Now you're just two like me!"

"But I'm still older than you!"

"What does-" the sound of thunder alarmed the girls, they held each other's hands with a horrified expressions.

"That scared me.." Celestia muttered, visibly relaxing herself as she sat on a soft chair.

Hilaria grinned, "Of course that scared you, you're such a kid."

Irked, Celestia said, "Oh? Do you mean how you clung to me when we heard the sound?"

"What? You were th- " Celestia froze. what's wrong?" Hilaria paused, then she waved her hands in front of Celestia.

Celestia didn't even blink. She was more interested to hear what the rukh were panicking about.

 **'Get out! Get out!'**  
 **'They're coming! They're coming!'**

Celestia's eyes were wide, she wondered what was going on but she didn't have the time to think about that. She stood up without a warning, startling Hilaria. "Hilaria, we must leave immediately!" Celestia exclaimed. Though before Hilaria had the chance to respond, the door of her room slammed open, men who wore guard uniform entered. Celestia cursed, she definitely didn't like the dead look in their eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?" Hilaria stuttered, taking a few steps back. "Leave!" She gasped when she saw the guard that doesn't know the meaning of personal space.

"Shut up!" One of the men punched Hilaria in the stomach, she gasped, losing consciousness immediately.

The guard smirk, throwing Hilaria's body over his shoulder. "Leave Hilaria alone!" Celestia shouted, that was when the men first noticed that there was another child in the room. "What do you think you're doing with her?! You imbecile! Leave her alone!"

A man approached Celestia, who look at him in horror. But she won't let anyone hurt Hilaria, she wouldn't let them kidnap here! She doesn't deserve, no one deserves that. She maintained her calmness, refusing to let those men see how scared she was.

Celestia was thrown away by a kick, she hit the wall with a wince, then fell down. She then stood up again, refusing to give up on saving her first friend! "Release Hilaria, I won't forgive anyone who hurts her!"

The men looked shocked at what the two year old just said before laughing, "You hear what that kid says?!" One of them laughed, turning from his comrades and looking at Celestia whose feet were shaking to keep her standing. It seems she hit a sharp object when she fell, her feet were bleeding, but she'll worry about that later.

"You still haven't learned you lesson?" A man said before kicking her, he stomped on her head. Celestia flinched, the rukh were frantically flying around her, whispering soothing words into her ear.

Celestia smiled, she didn't know how she would handle the situation of those cute white birds weren't there with her. She then stopped struggling all of a sudden, making it look as if she lost consciousness.

She was glad that the men bought it, when she was freed she jumped on her feet, then jumped on the man that was holding Hilaria. She wrapped her little arms around his neck from behind him, biting his shoulder.

The man shrieked, a girly shout filled the air. Hilaria fell from his shoulder as a result of his sudden movement. When he realized the source of his pain, he grabbed Celestia's arms, throwing her away, she hit the door of the room.

The men were surprised when they saw Celestia attempt to stand again. She stumbled, but didn't allow herself to fall. It was because of her knowing if she fell now, she wasn't the only one who was going to fall.

She then tried to walk towards them, it started to hurt moving her legs, but she didn't want to stop herself. She couldn't, how could she stop trying when she knew they would take Hilaria to somewhere far away.

Another man aimed a punch at her, Celestia didn't think she could handle another hit. Her heart was pounding when the door slammed open all of a sudden. Another person came and blocked the attack that would have caused a few broken bones to Celestia.

Celestia could only look at her savor's back, short blonde hair was all she saw before the world faded into darkness.

When she opened her eyes, she immediately sat up. That brought her mother's attention, who was sitting on a chair near her daughter bed. "Are you alright, dearest?"

"Hilaria, is Hilaria okay?" She rasped, her throat was dry, she felt as if she didn't talk for days. Her mother gave her a weird look, like she was calculating her.

Her mother sighed, "That's what you say when you wake up. God, what am I supposed to do with you?" She embraced Celestia, whose eyes widened in shock. "Do you know how worried I was? Do you know that you didn't wake up for three whole days? Do you realize how much I feared that I would.. lose you." She whispered the last part.

Celestia felt droplets of water fall on her shoulders, she then realized that it was her mother's. Her heart ached, what kind of daughter was she? She worried her mother sick, but didn't care about that, more like she didn't realize how worried her mother was.

Celestia wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulder, "I-I'm sowey.." she wailed, tears streaming from her eyes.

Her father entered the room, also witnessing the very first time Celestia had ever cried.

He then joined them in hugging both his wife and his daughter. Faint sobs were heard in the room, Celestia's mother patted her daughters back.

"Celestia!" The door opened, a lilac haired child entered the room and ran to the blonde's bed. "Are you alright? You haven't woken up for three days!"

Celestia nodded, "I'm alright." Celestia's parents left a while ago to take care of something, probably something concerning their company. Though Celestia could still feel the guilt, she didn't take her parents' feelings into mind, that alone is something she couldn't forgive herself for doing. Even if it wasn't on purpose.

The blonde was thinking too hard that she didn't notice another presence enter the room. "Thank you for saving my niece, Celestia-san."

A blonde man, with beautiful purple eyes, glanced down at Celestia. His face was soft and a bit feminine, his smile brightened the atmosphere around him.

N-Niece!

"W-What? N-Niece?" Both the blonde male and lilac haired girl chuckled at Celestia's reaction.

Hilaria then stepped forward, "He doesn't look like it, does he? We get that a lot."

"Oh." That man was the king's younger brother. He looked like he was in his early twenties.

He smiled, "Do you need anything?" He asked gently.

"Uh, no thanks um,"

"Oh, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Lynn."

Celestia nodded. Lynn then excused himself, saying that he had some errands to run. Hilaria stared at her friend's bandages before averting her gaze. "I'm sorry."

The blonde's head snapped to the lilac haired girl. "You are sorry? For what? You didn't know anything wrong."

"B-But! They targeted me because I was a princess. Because I was princess you got hurt, and I- and I.." Hilaria wailed, she was so frustrated with herself, for being.. "And I was so weak!"

Weak, maybe that's why Celestia was helpless when the slave traders attempted to kidnap her. Maybe that was why she couldn't do anything other than depend on someone else for protection. Maybe that's why she couldn't do anything when men came three days ago to kidnap Hilaria.

She was weak, she didn't want to be someone who couldn't even protect herself. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to have the power to protect those precious to her.

"Then we just have to get strong together, right?" Celestia suggested, Hilaria glanced at the blonde before asking.

"How?"

"That's what I'm gonna figure out soon, we might need some of sneaking out skills, if you know what I mean. Though it might take a while for me to find the right place. Are you in, princess?"

Hilaria furiously nodded her head.

 **Age three**

Celestia was wondering around the city. It was one of those day that she snuck out. It had been months but she still couldn't figure a place where she and Hilaria could get stronger in.

Celestia sighed, if her parents discovered that she had been sneaking out when they weren't home, which was often, she would be in in big trouble. But she knew that it was worth it, she was tired of being helpless in dire situations.

Moreover, her parents just left for a business trip outside the country that would take at least a whole month. They couldn't notice if she was home or not, not these days anyway.

Men passed right beside her, judging by their muscles they were working out a lot. They entered a building that was close to where Celestia was. She was thinking whether to check out what that building was or not when she cursed and went inside after them. There was no harm in taking a peek inside.

Right?

Apparently, that wasn't the case. As soon as Celestia entered the big building, all the men's eyes snapped to glare at her. They really know how to make a person feel like he's home. Not.

"What do you want, kid?" A brunette inquired, he looked like he was in his mid thirties, the man gave an air of authority around him. Celestia blinked at the man, not knowing how to explain that she just came here just out of curiosity.

She glanced at the stares she was given by the other men, and it look like the others wouldn't let her even finish her answer without getting beaten up.

But it seemed like it was a good place, there were men doing push-ups on a specific corner of the big room, some other were doing pull-ups, there were some who were fighting each other too.

She looked at the brunette's eyes, this was definitely worth it. "I want you to train me."

Needless to say, this caused the whole place to erupt into loud laughter.

Celestia was fuming, her arms crossed over her chest just, she waited impatiently until the laughter died down, tapping her foot in annoyance.

 _What was the problem with her training?!_

"Ahaha, you want to train? I've never heard a joke better than this one. How old are you, two?" The brunette chuckled, wiping unrealistic tears.

"I'm three!" She protested, bring up three fingers.

The brunette laughed, "Still a kid." He grinned, walking closer to the blonde.

Celestia gave him a glare, he smirked before slammed Celestia into the wall in a swift move, his hand wrapped around her throat. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise, she then looked up to meet her attacker's eyes, hers filled with determination. She wouldn't leave until she got what she wanted, she made sure that the brunette knew that.

"Release me." Her tone was calm, but something about her made the brunette's fingers slightly shake.

"Why do you want to learn how to fight?" The brunette inquired, his grip tightening. "What do you want to use that power for?"

Celestia paused, her thoughts traveled to her parents, and then to Hilaria. She did have much to fight for.

"I have people I need to protect." Her stern expression managed to effect everyone who looked at her. Who took her request as a joke now stared at her, contemplating whether to accept her request or refuse. Celestia took a deep breath, "I have always been a burden, someone who cannot take care of herself. But, I want to cling to every bit of power and kindness I could see. I think it's just then that I'll really be.. well, me."

The brunette glared at her for a moment, he then released her. As a result of not giving a warning, Celestia was about to hit her head but saved herself by landing on all fours. She gave the brunette a questioning look, silently demanding to know whether he accepted her in.. uh, whatever you call this building, or not.

Though he didn't give her an answer and looked at the others. No one had a playful look as they did when the blonde first announced her request. Her presence influenced everyone in the room, something beyond impressing for someone who is just three.

"You start training tomorrow." The brunette announced, shocking everyone. Celestia grinned as she stood, she was finally going to get stronger! "Don't relax just yet!" The brunette shouted, alarming Celestia and making her stiffen. "You had just begun! You didn't achieve anything yet! We start at sunrise, we finish in the afternoon, everyday."

"Roger that," she beamed, she couldn't wait for the next day to come. She then remembered something, "Ah! I'm going to bring a friend with me tomorrow! See you 'whose name I don't know'!" She shouted before leaving the building in a heartbeat.

The men looked at their trainer, "Why did you accept her, boss?" One of the men asked in pure curiosity.

The brunette sighed before running a hand through his hair, "I liked the look in her eyes." He smirked.

"What?!" Celestia exclaimed, she had gone to the king's mansion at the same day. Imagine her reaction when Hilaria told her that there was no way for her to sneak away that much time everyday. "I'll sneak you out, but come on, with me! Didn't we agree that we will get stronger, together?"

Hilaria looked down, Celestia had a point, but how was she supposed to explain this to her father. Don't get her wrong, her father was a kind man, he was just a bit overprotective. Okay, maybe he was too overprotective that Hilaria knew he wouldn't allow her to go even if she asked.

Celestia couldn't accept that her friend wouldn't be able to train with her, "I'm gonna go and convince the King myself." The blonde announced, she walked hurriedly to the door, when she was about to slam the door open, it opened by itself. There stood the same blonde person from before.

What was his name again? Lynn?

"I'm sorry that I have accidentally heard your conversation. Though I could offer a solution, I'll talk with the my brother and King myself." Lynn offered, Celestia's eyes widened and she nodded her head.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She yelled, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"It's nothing, after all going to training will benefit my niece as well, right?" He smiled gently, his purple eyes glancing at his niece who grinned at him.

"Thanks uncle. I appreciate it." Hilaria told her uncle who just waved, he then left the room. The breeze ruffled the girls' hair, Celestia turned to her friend, her eyes sparkling.

"Your uncle is awesome!" She breathed, Hilaria chuckled.

"He's always laid back, that's what makes him really stand out."

"Is that really it?" Celestia wondered, "He seemed to be really wise for someone his age."

Hilaria raised a brow in a playful manner, "Why do you make it sound like you're older than him? You're just three!"

"You're three too!" Celestia pouted, "Why do you always talk like you're an adult?"

Hilaria blinked, "You think so too? I actually think there's something really weird about us. Have you seen the other kids around our age? They don't act anything like us at all, they're dumber and just think of playing. Our thinking ways are totally different that made me think that what was different wasn't them, but..."

"..Us" Celestia finished, crossing her arms behind her head. "But that doesn't really matter, what if we just had grown up fast? Isn't that a good thing?"

Hilaria shook her head, she then leaned in and whispered, "Apparently, it isn't. I heard that my parents and yours were discussing how fast we both had grown up. How sad they were about it, my parents always wanted me to grow up into a fine woman. But now that I had grown up mentally they didn't like it, I don't know why."

Celestia tapped her chin, "I don't think their opinions really matter."

"Huh?"

"No matter what they do, this life belongs to me," she motioned to her heart. "No matter what they do, they can't take it away from me, they might influence me to think about it differently, but that's it. I'm my own person." She then pointed at Hilaria, who looked astonished at what her friend was saying. "No matter how everyone thinks about you, you are your own person. So what if we both had grown up quickly? It's not like we had any control of that, that's just the way we are."

Lynn was standing outside the door, silently listening to what the two were talking about.

 _They are really something... now I have to convince my brother to allow Hilaria outside the mansion everyday, what a drag!_

The blonde left his spot, he was always constantly surprised about how mature Hilaria was, but Celestia..

"I didn't think she was this interesting, I'm excited to see how they would change this kingdom. Maybe, just maybe their existence will change the whole world."

 **Age five**

"The winner in this match is Tia!" The announced shouted, the crowd cheered.

A match of a giant man, and little girl has been concluded with the girl winning.

A girl no older than five.

"Good work." A girl with with purple hair complimented the winner.

Tia flashed the purple haired girl a grin, "After all that training that we went through, it is only natural, Aria."

Hilaria's smiled widened, she was about to say something when the announcer declared the competitors of the next much, she just happened to be one of the two. "Watch my match."

The crowd cheered as a large man entered the ring, Hilaria mentally rolled her eyes. She then entered the ring with her hood on, she was thankful that the announcer didn't comment anything about her hood.

"Three, two, one... Begin!"

The large man attacked first, aiming a punch to Hilaria's head, the latter did a back-flip, jumping away from the large man. She then tried to kick him in the stomach, but was locked by him.

She jumped away, her determined eyes never wavering.

The match continued going with countless attacks and blockings, it continued until the large man was breathing heavily out of exhaustion. Hilaria was sweating a bit, but was in a much better shape than the man.

With a final punch on the man's head, the man lost was knocked out.

"The winner is.. Aria!" The announced shouted, cheers erupted from the crowd. Hilaria got out of the ring, she and Celestia gave each other a high five.

It has been two months since they started participating in the matches, their talents in fighting began to be evident after just the first month of their training. It was hard to believe that the two girls were just five, but it was true.

Even though they were five they could defeat anyone who ever participated in the matches. They have never lost a match since they started taking them. Their boss, the one who trained them, was proud of their achievements. Though he still encourages the both of hem to continue training to grow even more powerful.

Hilaria was content with everything that was happening, not aware of her best friend becoming a little restless.

When Celestia arrived at the mansion, she discovered that her mother and father didn't arrive home yet. They had been busy traveling for business lately, when they discovered that she was training her physical strength they strongly protested. Though, eventually, they let it go.

Celestia was thinking that they didn't care about her after all, they agreed that she must leave with Yunan when she was only one. They started traveling a lot ever since they agreed.

She felt a bit angry, why couldn't they at least spend time with her before she had to leave.

Wait-

Did she even have to leave? Couldn't she just refuse going with Yunan. She couldn't do that four years ago since she was only one and couldn't even talk then, but now... she definitely could!

That night..

When she was sleeping, she saw a woman. She was singing a nostalgic song, something Celestia felt like she had heard it before, but couldn't put her finger on where she did. Celestia couldn't see the woman's face clearly at the time, she just closed her eyes as she listened.

It was a beautiful melody, the words managed to move her heart.

The following day, when Celestia came back after wining a few matches, she went to her room at the mansion.

She couldn't inform Hilaria about the promise her parents made with Yunan. She couldn't. How could she tell her that she would be leaving her in a few months, or weeks, or even a few days!

Celestia sighed and went to her window, she opened it and stared at the city that wasn't too far.

She started recalling the words, singing them to the wind.

? **Rarara... Demo ne**?

? **Rarara... Demo ne**?

? **Kizuato wa wasurenai tame**?ￂﾠ  
(In order to not forget my scars)

? **Karada ni kokoro ni nokoshitsudzuketeru**?  
(I continue to leave them on my body and heart)

? **Itasa wo tomonai wakatta koto wa**?ￂﾠ  
(Bringing pain along with it, I understand that )

? **Nido to kurikaeshi wa shinai deshou** ?  
(It won't repeat itself again )

? **Dou ?**?ￂﾠ  
(What do you think ? )

? **Demo ne dareka wo shinjiru koto ga ima**?ￂﾠ  
(But you know, believing in someone now )

? **Jibun-jishin shinjirareru akashi ne**?ￂﾠ  
(Is proof that I can believe in myself )

? **Mou ichido mou ichido shinjitai**?  
(I want to believe one more time, one more time )

? **Kako wa kako konna namida mo iranai**?  
(The past is the past, and I don't need these kind of tears anymore )

? **Koujichuu no ASUFARUTO ni tatasareteru**?  
(Made to stand on asphalt that's under construction )

? **Mitai ne ikiru tte koto wa**?  
(Living life is like shining )

? **Arukidasu tte angai muzukashii**?  
(Walking is harder than I expected )

? **Tachidomareba sugu katamaru kara hora**?  
(When I stand still, it hardens up right away, you see)

? **Itsumo utagainagara mayoinagara**?  
(Always suspicious, always confused )

? **Ame no naka jibun no michi sagashiteta**?  
(I was searching for my own road in the rain )

? **Yagate anata ni tadoritsuku no**?  
(Soon I'll arrive at you )

? **Asu no asa donna kasa mo mou iranai**?  
(Tomorrow morning I won't need any kind of umbrella anymore)

? **Kanashimi yokubou uragiri zasetsu**?  
(Sadness, desire, betrayal, frustration )

? **Yukikau kousaten**?  
(Coming and going at the intersection )

? **Massugu susumu wa anata no hitomi no oku ni**?  
(I'm moving straight ahead, into your eyes )

? **Aru aoshingou mitsumenagara kitto**?  
(As I stare at the green light, certainly )

? **Anata wo shinjiru koto ga ima**?  
(Believing in you now)

? **Jibun-jishin shinjirareru koto dakara**?  
(Is proof that I can believe in myself )

? **Mou ichido mou ichido shinjitai**?  
(So I want to believe one more time, one more time )

? **Kako wa kako kyou no namida mo iranai**?  
(The past is the past, and I don't need these today's tears anymore )

? **Hito wa naze kotoba wo mochi warai kanashimu no**?  
(Why do people use words, laugh, and get sad )

? **Mou ichido sukoshi kangaete mite**?  
(Think about it a little bit, one more time)

? **Koi no you ni umaku ikanai**?  
(Things don't go as well as love does )

? **Hito wa naze kotoba wo mochi**?  
(Why do people use words )

? **Mou ichido sukoshi kangaete mite**?  
(Think about it a little bit, one more time )

? **Hito wa naze kotoba wo mochi**?  
( Why do people use words )

? **Mou ichido sukoshi kangaete mite**?  
( Think about it a little bit, one more time )

"You have such a nice voice." A familiar voice complimented.

Celestia turned to see Yunan, he had a smile on his face. However Celestia frowned when she saw him.

She better tell him now..

"I won't go with you," she said, looking away. "I won't travel with you so leave."

Yunan shook his head, "I can't do that." He said.

Celestia raised a brow, "So what are you gonna do, kidnap me and take me with you?" She asked rudely, she knew it was wrong to talk to someone with such manners, but she was so mad she didn't care.

Yunan leaned down and put his hands on Celestia's shoulders, "I would never do anything like that to you, or anyone."

"Then why?"

Yunan sighed, "Look, I know that this is so hard for you. It's not easy to part with people who understand you, but it's hard for someone like you to stay in one place for a long time. That's why I wanted to take you away when you are just five."

"Someone like me?" Celestia repeated, not getting the meaning of Yunan's words.

Yunan released her shoulders, looking away. "Someone like us."

For some reason, he appeared very lonely to Celestia. Why did he have to be so sad? He was just smiling a second ago...

So why?

"Do you feel..." Celestia spoke, catching Yunan's attention. "Lonely..?"

Yunan's eyes widened, this kid, was she really even a kid? She knew and understood far more than what a child her age could.

However, Yunan answered her, "Maybe I am."

Celestia eyes were filled with curiosity, _what would happen to her if she went with him? Will be stronger? Would she understand him better? Could he show her the world?_

Her eyes sparkled when she thought of traveling around the world.

"I know you might be devastated since I asked your parents and not you so I'll ask again, would you like to start traveling with me, Celestia-san?"

Celestia hesitated a bit, but the rukh around her were encouraging her.

 **'Take his hand! Take his hand!'**  
 **'Go with him! Go!'**

So she did just that. She held his hand, nodding her head.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter III

_Edited 3/11/17_

Hilaria didn't want to hear from her anymore, Celestia just confessed to her that she was planning to leave the country soon. What's worse? She had planned that years ago but didn't tell her! How could she? Hilaria though that they were friends, but that wasn't the case.

Was it?

She couldn't stand seeing her, how dare she tells her that she would be leaving in just a month? What did she think that would make her feel?

Hilaria punched the wall, she was so angry at her right now that she-

 _Are you going to betray her easily again?_ A voice whispered in her head. Hilaria's eyes widened, leave her again?

She didn't recall ever leaving Celestia...

Hilaria mentally shook her head, the stress must have gotten to her.

Her eyes watered, by why didn't Celestia at least inform her about leaving sooner? Maybe then she could prevent herself from getting too attached to her.

 _"Tag, you're it! Could you catch me or your princess-ness would stop you?"_

 _"Release Hilaria, I won't forgive anyone who hurts her!"_

 _"No matter how everyone thinks about you, you are your own person. So what if we both had grown up quickly? It's not like we had any control of that, that's just the way we are."_

 _"Then we just have to get strong together, right?"_

Tears were streaming down the lilac haired girl's eyes, she didn't want to let her go away. She wanted to continue to train with Celestia everyday.

Was that too much to ask for?

Celestia couldn't sleep, the look of hurt of Hilaria's still fresh in her mind. She felt guilty, but she didn't regret her decision about not telling her.

If she did then Hilaria would've put a distance between them. Celestia didn't want that, you can call her selfish, but she just wanted to make a friend.

'Celestia.' A masculine voice called, Celestia paused, there was no one in the room, so why?

She then felt her eyes close without her will for it to.

 _She felt something warm against her forehead, she opened her eyes to see a stranger's forehead were against hers. She stumbled backwards in surprise._

 _"Wha- uh, who are you?" She asked, the person had blue hair and eyes, his long hair was braided, his soft eyes looking at Celestia. He was simply beautiful._

 _"I'm Solomon." The person introduced himself, he was wearing a gentle smile._

 _Celestia visibly relaxed when she realized that he wasn't an enemy. She then look around, it looked like she was in the middle of a void._

 _Solomon must have noticed her questioning look, for he quickly answer, "You are sleeping, if you weren't there's no way you would be seeing me."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"There's no time to waste, I wanted to meet you to give you a mission." Solomon confessed, looked with a serious expression at Celestia._

 _"Mission?"_

 _Solomon ran a hand through his hair, "Darkness as approaching, if nobody stopes it, many lives would be lost. That's why I want to give you the task of brightening up the world. I want you to stop the darkness from engulfing it."_

 _Celestia froze, "I don't think I have the power to do th-"_

 _"You do." Solomon interrupted harshly, he then smiled. "You have more power than you could imagine, you just have to embrace it."_

 _Celestia looked at her down, then up again at Solomon. "If I have such a power, I would like to protect the world from the darkness."_

 _Solomon grinned, "I'll be counting on you. Take care of yourself."_

 _Celestia couldn't reply to what he said, thought she noticed that his smile was somehow sad. Her heart ached._

 _Why was she sad too?_

Celestia gasped for air, she stood up and went outside the mansion with the secret exit she always used. When she made it out she saw Hilaria staring at her.

She rubbed her eyes, she must've seen wrong, Hilaria couldn't be outside the mansion at this time of night.

Celestia couldn't continue thinking for she threw a coughing fit, Hilaria's eyes were alarmed, she run to Celestia and caught her before she could fall. "Are you alright? Celestia? Celestia?!"

Celestia was pulled away from Hilaria, Hilaria looked at Yunan with a questioning look. "You can go home, young one. I'm going to take care of Celestia."

Hilaria hesitated, "B-But I came here to talk to her. I can't just leave her, not when she's like this."

Yunan studied Hilaria, he then nodded. They both went to Celestia's room, with Yunan carrying Celestia, where they both took care of her. "What's wrong with her? She doesn't seem to have a fever." Hilaria asked.

"It's probably from stress." He answered, before inquiring, "Where are her Celestia's parents?"

"They're not here, they are on a business trip of I heard correctly. They travel a lot."

Yunan narrowed his eyebrows, Celestia's parents were never the type to travel until necessary. So why would they leave on many trips and leave their daughter all alone?

His eyes widened in realization. They couldn't have done that because the didn't want to get close to their daughter while knowing she would have to go with him soon. But could her parents really act towards her like that?

The first time he had met them was when the couple were being attacked by bandits, he had save them and told them what he was. They had led him to their mansion and allowed him to spend the night there as a thanks. That was almost eight years ago, they didn't seem like the type of people to do such thing. There shouldn't be any parents out there who would do that.

Hilaria was staring at Yunan's pained face. What has gotten to him anyway?

The sound of footsteps downstairs caught both Hilaria's and Yunan's attention. They both went downstairs only to find Celestia's parents. By how tired they were, they knew they had just came back from one of their many travels.

However, Yunan's question made both of them freeze, "Horatio, Justina, why are you ignoring your own daughter?"

The couple made no move, though their guilty expressions told Yunan all he needed to know.

Hilaria just raised a brow, confused to what was going on. Ignoring Celestia? She hadn't seen any signs of them doing so, the only thing they did was to travel whenever they had the chance to.

Hilaria's eyes widened in realization, it can't be. They were Celestia's parents, why didn't they stay with her or at least take her with them in their travels. They could have done that much, but they didn't.

"We didn't mean to," Celestia's father said, with a pained face. "It's just.. knowing that she was going to leave us someday, we couldn't face her."

Celestia's mother nodded, "It was too painful for us to face her."

Hilaria clenched her fists, how dare they? How dare parents leave their five year old daughter and travel away from her. Hilaria's parents braver did that, they showed love to her everyday. Yet, these two...

"How dare you?!" Hilaria shouted, earning surprised expressions from the couple and Yunan.

"P-Princess!" Celestia's mother stuttered.

"I'm not going to forgive you two, never. You just used the excuse of your own weaknesses to justify yourselves in leaving you daughter? Unforgivable!"

"Me and Celestia are going to leave tomorrow, " Yunan informed Celestia's parents. "I may never understand your reasons, but try to think of what you did for now." Yunan put his hand on Hilaria's shoulder, "Let's go now." Then they both disappeared in an instant.

Celestia, who heard the commotion, made her way downstairs. She remembered seeing Hilaria, and hearing Yunan's voice before she lost consciousness. Maybe that was them downstairs.

She was surprised when she saw her parents, she ran quickly and hugged them. "Mama! Papa! You're back!" She exclaimed happily, but for some reason, she started to hear sobbing. She watched her mother cry aggressively, hugging Celestia so tightly that the latter thought she might die of the loss of oxygen.

"We're so sorry, dearest!" Her mother sobbed, Celestia blinked her eyes in confusion. What were they apologizing for?

Her father patted Celestia's head when he noticed her confused expression. Celestia smiled, "You know, I missed you so much! I always wondered why you were so close yet so far away from me. But now I'm relieved, if you're here with me, even if the whole world rejects to us, I know we'll forever be able to smile."

For some reason, her parents cried harder.

Celestia blinked, was there something wrong?

"We'll be leaving now." Yunan told Celestia's parents, who were hugging Celestia tightly.

Yunan noticed that something was different from the day before but didn't say anything. He was glad that they all sorted out things between them before their departure.

After they said their goodbyes, Yunan and Celestia were on their way to the outside of the kingdom when someone hit Celestia's back.

The impact sent her flying to the floor, with he person on top of her, arms wrapped around her tightly, "You idiot! How could you be leaving already without even saying anything?!" Hilaria yelled, she was on her way to Celestia's mansion when she saw them, imagine if she came anytime after, she wouldn't have been able to say goodbye then, would she?

"Can you get up? I feel like I'm being squished!"

"But the sooner I get up the sooner you'll disappear so.. don't wanna!"

Yunan chuckled.

Eventually, Hilaria left. Celestia would be lying if she said that she didn't feel sadness when she did, but she had to stay strong.

She took one last look back.

"Where are we?" Celestia questioned with wide eyes, she tried to look at the end of the rift. But that appeared to be impossible, from what she could tell, not even sunlight could reach the end of it.

She pointed at it then looked at Yunan, "You're not telling me that you're live down there, right?"

Yunan just smiled, Celestia face-palmed. How could a person live there? Was it even possible to tell day from night down there?

Yunan took her hand in his, then he jumped.

Celestia paled.

"COULDN'T YOU AT LEAST GIVE ME A WARNING! AHHHHHH! I AM GONNA DIE!"

Celestia's eyes were closed when she thought she was close to colliding with the ground, though she just kept falling and falling. Does this place have no end?

She felt Yunan float, holding her to him as he slowly set his foot on the ground.

Celestia couldn't describe her strong feeling of happiness when she could at last set her feet on the ground again. She glared at Yunan, a warning from him would've been appreciated.

If he noticed her glare he didn't show it, he just started walking forward. Celestia scowled before following him, not wanting to be left in the dark all alone.

"Why do you live in a dark place?" Celestia questioned, "There's no light, do you live all alone too?"

Yunan paused, he wondered what made her ask that question? She asked something similar back when they were in her country after he had heard her sing.

"Yes." He answered cheerfully, "It is dark and comfortable!"

Celestia's right eye twitched.

She continued following him nonetheless, a small wooden house appeared as they both continued walking. She made a guess and concluded that Yunan was the one who built it since no one would be crazy enough to come down here.

Showing her to her room, Celestia started to unpack. She brought a simple bag with her that contained clothes, money, and other necessities.

But then she remembered what Yunan said.

 _'The danger that approaching is much more dangerous than you can imagine.'_

She still didn't figure out what he meant. What did he mean by saying there was some sort of danger approaching her? How did he know?

 _'Someone like us.'_

She tapped her chin. Perhaps it was time to demand for some answers.

She closed her eyes after she jumped on her bed, her head the pillow.

After some rest.

When she woke up, she had no idea how long she slept. There were no rays of sunlight or any other clue for her to tell. She changes her clothes before going to the living room, she saw Yunan drinking what appears to be tea in the dinning room.

She quickly went there, then sat on a chair. Looking at Yunan in the eyes.

Yunan place the cup back on the table as he sighed. "It is time, is it not?"

Celestia nodded, she was nervous yet curious of his answer. "Why did you bring me here? You claimed that you did because there was danger approaching me, yet you didn't tell me what that danger was, nor did you tell me how you knew that."

"To answer your first question, you and I and two others in the world are a different kind of being from the rest." Yunan explained as he took a sip from his drink.

"Different?" Celestia raised a brow. "How are we different? We are just humans."

"You are a magi." Yunan informed the child who looked even more confused.

"What's a magi?"

"It is a being that is loved by the rukh." Yunan explained, raising his finger. A white bird landed on his finger, stretching its wings.

Celestia's eyes light up, "You can see them too?! I was starting to think I was a freak for seeing them. And you have so many white birds surrounding you... wait, is this how you knew that I was a magi?"

Yunan smiled, it was enough of an answer to Celestia. "You were slowly being approached by _them_. That is why I came to take you a few months earlier than when I originally intended."

Celestia wanted to ask what he meant by _them_ , but he had told her too much already. And she didn't think he would tell her more anyway, so she hesitantly let it go.

A few days passed, Celestia was starting to get used to the darkness surrounding the house.

As she wondered around she saw something that caught her interest.

There were shelves in the living room ,which had a good amount of books.

She picked one randomly.

 _Magicians_

 _Magicians are users of magic that are able to converse with and give the Rukh special orders, allowing them to reproduce natural phenomena._

Celestia paused as she remembered when she first met Yunan.

 ** _She whispered a command to the rukh, she pointed to one of the men. Even though she couldn't speak yet, the rukh seemed to understand what she meant. Immediately, hot water shot at him, he shouted in pain but then lost consciousness_** _._

Celestia raised a brow, was that what she did back then? Was she a magician? But Yunan said that she was a magi, though he didn't mention the abilities of one.

She decided to continue reading the book, maybe it has some clues?

 _Because Magicians are more adept at accommodating Magoi than physical combat, their bodies are generally more frail than that of the average human being. To compensate for this, they are naturally able to learn Borg, a defensive spell that blocks malicious attacks. Magicians can, however, train their physical bodies, thus building up their Magoi and enabling them to cast stronger spells._

Celestia skipped many pages as they only talked about the general things about magicians that she could learn later. She was more into satisfying her curiosity right now.

She stopped at a certain page, the contents making her eyes sparkle.

 _Magicians can be ranked according to the amount of Magoi that they can extract from the Rukh._

 _Witch Doctors/Fortune Tellers: Witch Doctors, Fortune Tellers, etc. are Magicians that possess a small amount of Magoi inside their body. They are considered to be the lowest rank of Magicians and are unable to do anything significant at all._

 _Sorcerers: Sorcerers are those that possess a large quantity of Magoi inside their body and are able to use a variety of Magic._

 _Magi: Magi are those that belong to the top rank. They are often called 'beloved by the Rukh', they are capable of using not only the Magoi that they possess inside their bodies, but also those that belong to the environment. This gives them a higher capacity for Magic compared to the other magicians._

Now that she thinks of it, Yunan did mention something about how the magi were loved by the rukh. So she was a magician.

Turning the pages around quickly as she read, Celestia spent the rest of the day reading.

Wait, scratch that, she spent the rest of the month reading.

Celestia frowned as she tried to find another book she didn't read.

She found none.

She then glared at the blonde male magi that was sitting on a coach on the other side of the living room. He seemed to have sensed her staring for he turned to give her questioning look.

She had been reading for a full month about magic, isn't this time to try it?

"Yunan I..." she paused, hesitant to say her request, but then went through with it anyway, "I want to to teach me how to use magic."

Yunan couldn't hide his surprise, but agreed regardless.

He was curious of how she would progress. Although he felt relieved that Celestia would start to learn how to defend herself.

He wouldn't have to worry about her as much if she did learn magic.

 **Age six**

The next ten months flashed in a blur, with Yunan teaching Celestia about the history of magic. He gave her a black staff that was three foot length, taller than Celestia herself.

But she managed.. somehow.

He first taught her how to use her borg. He was slightly surprised by the shape of her borg, eight-headed, the heads of dragons. She was able after training for a few weeks to expand it, using it as a form of attack. Yunan had never seen such an ability before.

He had also taught her a few useful attacks in case she encounters danger when Yunan was not with her.

Celestia was cooking dinner when Yunan caught the scent of the aroma of the food. He went to the kitchen to see Celestia concentrating as she put some vegetables on the pot. She was standing on a chair since she was too short.

Yunan beamed before sitting on a chair, "You didn't have to go through the trouble, Tia."

"I would rather cook than eat your tasteless food, Yun." She deadpanned.

You would think Yunan was the one taking care of Celestia, but it was quite the opposite actually. Yunan didn't know how to cook, thus using his power to create tasteless food. Celestia had volunteered to cook everyday ever since she realized he didn't know how to cook. She cleaned the small house every once in a while, she also accompanied Yunan to the village nearby to buy some food for her to cook.

So it really was Celestia taking care of him.

Although Yunan had tried to learn cooking a few times, every time he thought he succeeded the pot exploded and half the house shattered every time. Celestia would yell at him for being reckless and tell him to never try to cook again.

He wouldn't listen.

Celestia placed the food on the table looking at Yunan. Who was in deep thought. "What's wrong?" Celestia asked when she noticed his troubled look.

Yunan shook his head, "I just think it might be time for us to go outside the Dark Continent for a while. You've trained enough to defend yourself if any trouble was to come."

The female blonde blinked, she then nodded before informing the wandering magi that she was going now to pack.

First aid kit, clothes, books, and many other stuff were stored in Celestia's necklace. She had discovered a a month ago that she could store things in it, which was really helpful seeing hat she would be carrying her things all he way to wherever they were going to if she didn't have that necklace.

She was thankful to whoever gave it to her.

Their first destination was a village which Yunan called the Torran Village. It seemed that the villagers were familiar with Yunan but were a bit wary of Celestia. They would have probably attacked her if she wasn't just a five year old girl.

"Who is that child?" A woman asked sharply, now all the villagers were looking at Celestia who was started to get nervous.

"I have a name, you know?" She retorted in Torran, the whole village gaped at her, even Yunan. She then started to wonder if she did something wrong, "What?"

"You just.." Yunan trailed off.

"How do you know how to speak the Torran language, child?" An old man appeared before the young child.

Celestia's eyes widened when she realized that she just spoke another language accidentally, but somehow she felt familiar with it, nostalgic, like she knew how to speak it, a long time ago. But that couldn't be possible, Celestia was just five, she remembers almost every event that happened in her life.

Then how could she speak the Torran Language?

Ahh, how she wanted a hole to appear for her to hide in right now.

She cleared her throat, "Your language is familiar to me," she smiled sadly, "Though I don't remember when I learned such a language."

The old man furrowed his brow, her answer brought more questions about her than answers. "I'm the chief of the village, please feel at home while you're here." he said.

Celestia watched as the rest of the villagers started relaxing, why were there so afraid of outsiders? Though they didn't seem to be afraid from Yunan. It might be because he is acquainted with them.

She decided to brush off their weird behavior for now, it wouldn't do her any good if she thought about it anyway.

The two magi spent the night there, the next morning they continued their journey. And with the help of Yunan's magic, they had teleported to a town . Celestia could see the sea from where she was.

"Why didn't you use this spell from the start?" She questioned Yunan, who gave her an innocent smile. She looked at him incredulously. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're in Reim Empire." Yunan says.

Celestia looked around, the architecture of the buildings was quite unique.

Celestia and Yunan entered an inn, the sun was setting and it was about to get dark outside. They took a room for the night.

As she tried to sleep, Celestia heard the sound of thunder and looked through the window at the sky. The showers of the rain was merciless, no one was outside.

She was wrong at that one, she realized that when she saw a figure walking slowly near the inn. Celestia was about to return to her bed when suddenly the figure collapsed.

Her eyes widened, she quickly left their room and went downstairs and marched out of the hotel. She was so surprised to find out that the one that collapsed was a small girl with blue hair pulled up into twintail.

She was holding a toddler in her arms, a two year old boy with black hair. But what surprised Celestia was the rukh surrounding the boy. It was similar to how they surrounded Yunan, to how they surrounded her.

It was clear to her, that the black haired boy was without a doubt a..

Magi.


	4. Chapter IV

_Edited 3/20/17_

When the girl with blue hair finally regained her consciousness, she found herself in a comfortable bed. She touched the towel that was on her forehead before the last events dawned on her. She quickly got up, but then she felt a bit dizzy.

"You need to stay in bed," a kind, masculine voice said. The girl turned to look at the source of voice.

She was surprised, not at the blonde male magi, but at he person who stood next to him who held the black haired magi in her arms. "Akemi.." she mumbled, both magis gave her a questioning look.

"Huh?"

It seemed that the blue haired girl realized something before taking her head, "Nothing." she muttered. "Who are you?"

Yunan smiled gently, "I am Yunan." He then pointed at the blonde child, "And this is Celestia."

The blue haired girl nodded, "I'm Mila."

Yunan pointed at the toddler in Celestia's arms, "And he is..?"

Mila looked troubled, "I don't know what's his name."

Both magis couldn't hide their surprise, "What?"

Mila sighed, "His parents were killed not long after he was born, I'm not even sure if they even named him or not. Probably not though m, they didn't have the time."

The female magi swallowed, "Killed? Who would do such a thing?"

Yunan's eyes narrowed, "Was it Al Thamen?"

Mila smirked, "You have more knowledge than I though, and yes. They were targeting the poor baby, what they didn't expect was for that for another child, me, to take that baby and ran away from them."

"That's impossible, Al Thamen wouldn't have allowed a child to escape." Yunan denied, her story seemed to have to many flaws for it to be true.

Mila rolled her eyes, "Of course I wasn't alone, dumbass. My attendant was with me, she cast a powerful spell that fooled those Al Thamen idiots."

Yunan and Celestia were speechless at Mila's choice of words.

Mila sighed, "But then we somehow got separated, we had previously planned to go to Riem after. But it had already been two years since then and I still can't find that moronic attendant of mine!"

Both Yunan and Celestia laughed nervously, "What's her name? Your attendant I mean."

"Huh?" Mila had this look of realization before answering, "It's Jennet."

Yunan then seemed to be concentrating before replying, "Oh, she's at the this inn too."

"WHAT?!" Mila exclaimed before taking Celestia's hand and sprinting out of the room.

"Why me too?!" Celestia yelled as she kept up with Mila's speed. They went to the first floor, Mila looking for her attendant and Celestia thinking why the hell she pulled her with her.

"Ah!" Mila exclaimed before speeding up to a brown haired woman. She wore a beautiful red dress with her hair pulled up in a ponytail. She was sitting leisurely in one of the sofas reading a book. "Jennet!"

The woman turned to look at Mila, her blue eyes widened before standing up, "Mila!" She hugged the blue head child before shifting her eyes at the person next to Mila. She froze, "Another magi.."

"What? Celestia is a magi?" Mila asked surprised, she released Mila and stepped closer to the blonde, "But that's impossible, Reim's Great Priestess is one. Then we have the Wandering Magi. And lastly.." she looked at the black haired boy that was held gently by Celestia.

"There had never been more than three magis in history," Jennet says thoughtfully, "The boy was born two years ago, that was when the previous third magi died. Then who are you?" She inquired, Celestia blinked, who was she?

 _How is she supposed to know that?_

Jennet sighed before looking at Mila, "My king is going to kill me."

Mila gave her a skeptical look, "It's true that we told him we would be back in four months, but we could just tell him that unexpected trouble got in the way of returning on time."

Celestia was bewildered, "A king?"

"Oh? Didn't I mention it? I'm Mila, princess of the Kingdom of Syreni." She announced proudly.

Celestia gave her a blank look, "Does such a kingdom even exist?"

Mila looked like someone hit her face. She looked at Jennet, "Why is that everyone's reaction?"

"Probably because no foreigners visited our kingdom in a very long time, a few centuries I think." She answered before her expression turned serious. "Now that I had found you we have to get back to our kingdom as soon as possible."

Mila went to hide behind Celestia, "I won't leave without her.." she muttered.

Jennet furrowed her eyebrows, "You have been gone of two years, Mila. You must return."

"It can wait, right?"

"No."

"A few days?"

"Absolutely not."

Mila muttered a few curses before sighing, "Can't we take her with us?" She asked Jennet with those puppy eyes that no one could resist.

Jennet ran a hand through her hair, "I guess, if she agrees, though I don't know what my King's reaction to her would be, why do you want her to anyway?"

"It's a secret." Mila grinned, Jennet sighed. What was she going to do with this princess?

"Um, I'd rather stay with Yun." The blonde, female magi confessed, she didn't want to stay with strangers, sure she was interested in figuring out if Syreni Kingdom exist but still!

"Why? Don't you want to see a legendary country? Why are you refusing to see one?" Mila questioned, she didn't bother to hide her disappointment. She really wanted Celestia to come with her.

"Why not?" Yunan's familiar voice made Celestia turn to look at him in surprise. "You go have a bit of fun with someone your age, and I'll take care of this little guy here."

He gently took the boy from Celestia's arms.

"Yun.." Celestia whispered, looking at him with murderous eyes. "DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU GREW SICK OF ME!"

Yunan patted Celestia's head, effectively calming her down. "Go have fun." He said to her before looking at Mila and her attendant. "We must give this child a name, don't you think so?"

Jennet stared at him, "Another magi?"

"Oh, are you perhaps a magician?" Yunan asked cheerfully.

Mila glared, "Are you the Wandering Magi?"

Yunan patted Mila's head, "Is that what the rest of the world call me? But yes I'm Yunan."

Celestia cleared her throat, "Concerning this baby's name..."

They all started to think of names.

"How about Marcus?" Mila's attendant, Jennet asked.

Mila gave her a look, "No."

"Rogue?" Jennet tried again.

"Rejected." Mila said, Jennet tried many other names but got the same answer from Mila.

Irked, Jennet yelled, "Why are you refusing every one of my awesome names?"

"Why can't you actually suggest a suitable names not the trash ones." She replied with the same harsh tone. ** _(AN/ no offense intended.)_**

"How about Shou?" Celestia recommended. "He could fly and soar as high as he pleases. How about it?"

The magi, princess, and attendant all nodded in agreement.

"I like it," Mila said in all honesty. "Well, Shou it is then."

Yunan nodded before disappearing along with Shou. Celestia then turned to Mila and Jennet. "How to get to this legendary kingdom of yours?"

Mila rolled her eyes, "We must first go to Balbadd and then go to my kingdom with a magical transportation."

Celestia's eyes sparkled, "You mean like flying? I know how to fly too!" She exclaimed.

Jennet grinned, "Great! I don't have to carry two brats with me then."

Mila glared at the brunette, "What do mean by brats?"

A spark of lightning formed between the two, their forehead were against each other as they tried to push the other on away with their heads. "Exactly what I said." Jennet replied evilly.

Celestia sighed, she could only imagine how tough traveling with them would be.

It had taken a whole month to make it to Balbadd, Jennet summoned her staff. She sat on it and ushered Mila to sit behind her, Mila did but not without rolling her eyes. Celestia noted that she did that a lot.

The blonde summoned her own staff before sitting on it after securing that it was flying. She was grateful that Yunan taught her how to fly, she would rather fly by herself than depend on someone crazy to do the job instead.

"Let's go~" Jennet picked up the pace ignoring the screaming of Mila as she drove in circles.

Celestia sighed in relief, she didn't want to imagine what could have happened had she not known how to fly on her own. That woman was a wild spirit, the type that didn't care about he consequences of their actions. Not someone Celestia would like to be with.

"Lets pick up our speed, shall we~? We want to get there before sunset. Do you think you could keep up, brat?" Jennet inquired, Celestia nodded her head. Obviously, at night they wouldn't be able to tell if they were even going in the right direction. So arriving before sunset was the best option.

Even though she nodded her head, Celestia wasn't sure whether or not she could keep up. But she would rather try than force them all to spend days at the ocean without any land to set their feet on.

"Good, then lets go!" She sped up causing Mila to hold her tightly afraid of losing her life.

Celestia tried keeping up, the rukh assisted her in doing so. She was sure if she depended on her own magoi than she wouldn't be able to keep up. Mila muttered colorful curses at Jennet who either didn't hear what she said, which is not likely, or chose to ignore it.

Eight hours passed, Celestia was starting to feel dizzy from her speed. She was sure she could challenge the speed of light and actually win.

Celestia could see uncountable tornadoes and whirlpools in the distance.

A white bird collided with Celestia's face, the rukh around her were getting a bit loud.

 **'He's hurt! He's hurt!'**  
 **'Help him! Help him!'**

 _What?_

What— or who were they talking about?

Celestia didn't have to think for long, a large creature emerged from the ocean. A huge, blue seahorse monster roared, its blue and gold scales glistening from m then right sun. It was at least twenty feet tall, something that intimidated the three.

Jennet stared at the monster, "Want a fight buddy?" The monster growled, "Alright, I'm gonna give you one." Jennet started changing a spell, just when she was about to launch it she paused when she heard a yell.

"Stop!" Celestia zoomed and went to the monster. Maybe he's whom the rukh meant, she wouldn't let him die. "Don't hurt him!"

"Him?"

Celestia stared intensely at he seahorse, the seahorse returned her stare even more intensely. Mila and Jennet looked at their friend, they were worried that he as going to eat her or something.

Celestia smiled gently.

The seahorse growled, smoke coming out if his nose.

The blonde magi places her hand on his coronet, patting it gently with a soft smile.

The seahorse growled, Jennet got ready to fight him when she thought he was going to attack Celestia. The seahorse inched forward, and he..

Licked Celestia?

"Ahahha!" Celestia giggled, "Stop it! Ahaha."

The seahorse grinned, but then he whined suddenly. The sound was painful that Celestia asked him what was wrong. The seahorse motioned with his head at his first tail ring. Celestia was surprised when she saw red, it was covered in blood.

"Curare!" She yelled and a bright light enveloped where the seahorse's wound was. After a few second the light lessened, until there was no more. Jennet and Mila were surprised to see no sign of an injury being there in the first place. It was amazing how a six year old kid could do amazing staff like that.

Celestia sighed, even though life magician was not her type, she was glad it was opposite to hers. She was a yellow magician.

She turned to the seahorse, who gave his back to her. Celestia raised her brow, what was he doing?

When the seahorse realized she couldn't understand him he opened his mouth, revealing his sharp teeth. Mila flinched, "RUN!" She shouted, alarmed.

The blonde looked at the blue haired girl, still confused. Why was she telling her to run. A tug on her sleeves made her shift her gaze to the seahorse who looked at her with puppy eyes.

He then released her and gave his back to her again. That was when Celestia realized what he wanted, he wanted to give her a ride!

She sat on his back, telling Mila and Jennet to do the same.

"Just know that if I died I will hunt you for the rest of your life, brat." Jennet told Celestia who grinned.

"Go." She whispered, the seahorse immediately sprinted forward. In a speed that was easily much swifter than their her own speed.

Celestia's eyes couldn't keep up with the seahorse's speed, though she managed to catch a glimpse of the tornadoes and whirlpools that were right in front of them. Were they going to die now?! She closed her eyes and tightened her hold on the seahorse.

A few minutes passed when the seahorse's speed finally lessened, Celestia opened her eyes to see a big island in the middle of the ocean. She looked around, it seemed they already passed the tornadoes and whirlpools that were surrounding the place, it seemed. She couldn't imagine something like a beautiful island existed in the middle of those whirlpools and tornadoes.

The first that caught her eye was a huge castle that appeared to be in the middle of the island. Buildings were built in an interesting architecture that she had never seen before.

As they went closer she could see the citizens working and carrying things around. But as they got closer they started drawing attention to themselves.

Eventually, people started shouting at them, "That's Princess Mila! She's back!"

"And that's General Jennet!"

Celestia's ears perked up at that, Jennet was a general? She had heard that she was Mila's attendant, not a general.

The now big crowd cheered as they stopped in front of land, Jennet quickly hopped off and helped Mila to get off too. Though Celestia hesitated.

The seahorse then turned around and shook his back making Celestia fall off of him. She looked at him in surprise, the seahorse glanced at her and nodded.

Celestia hovered towards the giant seahorse and patted his head. He chuckled, a chuckle that looked like a growl, before returning back to the water.

The blonde, female magi looked down. Her eyes saddened, she wanted to stay with him a bit longer.

"Don't look so down now," Mila's familiar voice snapped Celestia out of it. She looked at the blue haired girl who smiled gently at her, "That type of seahorse is rare and is said to be loyal. If you two really formed a bond, then you two will definitely meet again." Mila explained, she then started walking forwards and motioned to Celestia to follow her. Jennet was beside her looking a bit troubled.

Celestia, who noticed this, raised a brow. "What's wrong?" She asked Jennet who looked frightened.

"Nothing, brat. Nothing." Jennet grumbled, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

Mila snickered, "You're just afraid of my father, aren't you?"

Jennet looked like someone just slapped her on the face, froze her with a spell, the threw her in the sea, leaving her there to die.

"I-I'm NOT!" She denied, though her stuttering and her now red cheeks revealed her lie.

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Jennet widened her eyes, Mila snickered. "You said it! You said it! I can't believe you actually said it!"

Irked, Jennet yelled, "You're the brattiest brat I know!"

Celestia sweat-dropped, who saw them like this wouldn't guess them being a princess and a general. And how could Mila keep up with Jennet and swear more than herself anyway? She didn't seem older than her, in fact she seemed younger.

She chose to ask her.

"Huh? I'm five year old, why?" Mila questioned.

"So that meant you saved Judar when you were just three?" Celestia asked in surprise, she tried to imagine how it have been when a three year old Mila was running a an infant in her hands.

Maybe they stayed hidden these two years thanks to their small size.

Before she realized it, they had already arrived at the castle. Celestia took a deep breath to calm her nerves, she was about to meet the King of this country and that alone was enough to push her to the edge.

As they entered the castle gate, Celestia noticed from the corners of her eyes how some persons working gaped at her. From the staffs they were holding it was clear that they were magicians. She guessed this was a country that depended on their magician more than other countries, considering how she saw people holding staffs almost everywhere.

Not like that country that were killing their own magicians. What was that country's name again, Musta'sim Kingdom? She believed that was the country's name. She could never forgive however thought it was a good idea to kill magicians. Why? Out of fear of them? Of them being different?

"Mila!" A shouted was heard, a young boy came running towards the blue haired girl and pulled her into a tight hug. "You're back!" The boy exclaimed in happiness.

Mila smiled, hugging back, "Yes I'm back, Theon-nii."

Theon's golden eyes then shifted to Jennet whom he greeted, but then his eyes turned to Celestia. "You brought a foreigner to this country?" He asks surprised, he then released Mila and inched closer to Celestia. Inspecting her like she was a rare animal.

"U-Umm.." Celestia stammered, not knowing what to say. Her cheeks flashed pink and she took a step back. "Who are you?"

The blue haired boy realized that he had not introduced himself yet, he grinned, "Ah, I'm Apollo, the prince of Syreni Kingdom."

"Oh."

Apollo cackled at her, "Oh? Is that all you had to say? You are a weird one, you know that?"

"What?" Celestia questioned, was there something else she was supposed to do or say? She didn't remember anything like that.

At her confused expression, Apollo smirked. He didn't know why his sister brought that child here, but she was too amusing to him.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but my King requested to see Princess Mila as soon as possible. Along with General Jennet, and of course," he eyed Celestia, a wicked gleam flashed in his eyes. "The foreigner."

Celestia's eye twitched at his choice of words but decided to brush it off. She was about to meet with the King now. She touched her necklace, her clothes glowed before transforming into a red dress.

Mila, Jennet, and Apollo looked at her in awe, "What kind of spell is that?! I've never heard of it before!" Jennet exclaimed.

Celestia laughed nervously, "We shouldn't keep the King waiting, should we?"

Jennet snapped out of it, "Oh yeah, I forgot about him." She looked around and sighed in relief when she realized that he was gone.

General Nero was one of the people Jennet didn't get along with, at all. His serious demeanour always managed to annoy her.

"Come on, lets go!" Celestia said, walking forward. She felt nervous at the idea of her meeting a king, but that didn't mean that she wasn't a tad bit excited.

"Uh," Mila sweat-dropped. "You're going in the opposite direction."

An enormous door with peculiar design stood before them. Jennet gulped before pushing the door open, Celestia noted how nervous Jennet was.

The room was large, it easily fits at least twenty small houses. At the other side of the room, a person was sitting on the throne.

A man that looked in his early thirties looked at them intimidatingly. His golden eyes flickered on Celestia, who after noticing this ran and hid behind Jennet.

Jennet gave her a questioning look, though she decided to push it aside.

"Papa!" Mila explained before running and hugging her father. The King chuckled before wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"I missed you." He said.

Jennet bowed to her King, "We came back my King."

The King raised a brow, "It is good to see you back, General Jennet, with my daughter. Though I have to ask what took you too long? You have excused yourselves for just a few months but took two whole years."

Jennet, still bowing, raised her head. "There had been a few problems that prevented us from doing so, my King."

The King didn't bother to hide the surprise in his eyes, "Problems? I'm listening."

Jennet's sight shifted to General Nero, her King got the hint and spoke, "If you don't mind, General Nero, we would like to speak in private."

General Nero nodded, "Of course, my King." He then left, not before giving General Jennet a glare that she ignored.

When they heard the door close, the King turned to Jennet. "Now, you can speak without worrying that he could hear."

Jennet nodded, and began explaining the events that started from two years ago.

How she and Mila saved the newborn magi, and how they were separated accidentally. She also explained how they met Celestia, and the Wandering Magi, Yunan.

After her explanation, the King looked at Celestia. "So you're telling me that this child here is a magi?" Celestia blinked her eyes innocently at him. The King looked at Jennet, "That is hard to believe."

"But it's true, Papa! Jennet could see it too!" Mila exclaimed, she was sitting on her father's lap. Celestia smiled, seeing Mila and the King like this made her remember her parents. How she missed them!

The King looked at Celestia, "Celestia Soria, right?" She nodded, "Are you from Soria Kingdom?"

"Yes."

The King tapped his chin, seeming to think deeply about something. "Papa, could Celestia stay her for a while?" Mila asked, giving the King her puppy dog eyes.

The King sighed, "She could."

Mila gave a happy cry and ran to hug Celestia. Tackling her to the ground, "We'll have too much fun!" She exclaimed.

Celestia smiled, perhaps coming here wasn't too bad after all.

None of the four present in the throne room realized that someone has been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"This is your room!" Mila announced, "I told my Papa to arrange a room especially for you to use whenever you visited. I hope it's convenient for you."

Jennet, who accompanied the princess and the magi, rolled her eyes. "Why are you being nice all of a sudden, brat? We all know that you don't care about appearances."

An emotion Celestia couldn't figure out flashed Mila's eyes. Though she could feel the sadness, but why did the princess look at her like that?

She mentally shook her head, maybe she saw someone else in her that resembled her? No way that emotion was aimed at her.

Finally, the princess seemed to snap out of it. She grinned, "We'll leave you here to get all your staff figured out. Be ready, tomorrow you'll meet the generals of the East and West."

Celestia blinked, confused. "Generals of East and West?"

"Oh!" Mila realized that she didn't inform Celestia of the four generals. "There are four generals in this Kingdom. Jennet here is the General of the North. General Nero, that old geezer, is the General of the South. There are two others, the General of the West, and the General of the East. Don't think about them too much, you'll see them tomorrow. I can guarantee that they're both, at the very least better, than that brat general Nero." Mila said his name with venom in her tone. She clearly didn't like him, possibly even hated him.

"See ya!" Mila say enthusiastically before leaving.

"Until tomorrow, brat." Jennet said before leaving, also.

Celestia was left alone in her now own room. She looked at how big her room was, a king sized bed, with a mini dinning table with a few chairs. Celestia opened her closet and took a look, there were clothes in there that weren't hers, she guessed it was a gift of some sort to her. The materials of the clothes wasn't like anything she was used to, they were soft, unique.

She should've expected as much from a large kingdom that was thought to be just a myth.

She went out to the balcony, she gazed at the sparkling stars that hovered above her. She wondered how Yunan was doing, how the two-year old boy was doing with him. She wanted to see them both again, soon.

 **Gray na kumo ga nagare tara**  
 **Kono sora ga nakiyan dara**  
 **Kimi no koe de me o samasu**  
 **Chotto nagame no nemuri kara**  
 _(When the gray clouds drift away_  
 _And the sky stops crying_  
 _I'll wake up to your voice_  
 _From my sleep, a little bit long)_

Celestia blinked, someone was singing. It was a feminine voice, she turned to see Mila singing loudly. Her beautiful voice pushing all her worries aside.

 **Kimi wa sotto mimamotta**  
 **Kono se no tsubasa**  
 **Tobitatsu kisetsu o matte**  
 _(You calmly watched_  
 _The wings on my back_  
 _Waiting for the season to take off)_

 **"Aoi sora o tomo ni yukou yo**  
 **Shiroi sunahama o mioroshi nagara**  
 **Muzukashii hanashi wa ira nai**  
 **Kimi ga waratte kure reba ii"**  
 **Sou itte boku ni warai kaketa**  
 _("Let's go together across the blue sky_  
 _Looking down on the white sand beach_  
 _No need to have a serious talk_  
 _I need nothing except your smile"_  
 _You said so and smiled to me)_

 **lala lalalala lala**

 **Kotoba wa hitsuyou nakatta**  
 **Ibasho wa itsumo koko ni atta**  
 _(Words were not necessary_  
 _My place was always here)_

 **Taiyou ga mabushii to**  
 **Tsubuyaki nagara**  
 **Urunde ku hitomi o gomakasu**  
 _(I murmured_  
 _"The sun is too bright"_  
 _And camouflaged the tears welling up)_

 **"Aoi sora o tomo ni yukou yo**  
 **Doko e tadoritsuku n da to shite mo**  
 **Moshimo kizu o otta sono toki wa**  
 **Boku no tsubasa o kimi ni ageru"**  
 **Sou itte kimi wa sukoshi naita**  
 _("Let's go together across the blue sky_  
 _Wherever we may get to_  
 _If you receive a wound_  
 _I'll give my wing to you"_  
 _You said so and cried a little)_

 **Kimi wa sotto mimamotta**  
 **Kono se no tsubasa**  
 **Tobitatsu kisetsu o matte**  
 _(You calmly watched_  
 _The wings on my back_  
 _Waiting for the season to take off)_

 **"Aoi sora o tomo ni yukou yo**  
 **Shiroi sunahama o mioroshi nagara**  
 **Muzukashii hanashi wa ira nai**  
 **Kimi ga waratte kure reba ii"**  
 _("Let's go together across the blue sky_  
 _Looking down on the white sand beach_  
 _No need to have a serious talk_  
 _I need nothing except your smile")_

 **"Aoi sora o tomo ni yukou yo**  
 **Doko e tadoritsuku n da to shite mo**  
 **Moshimo kizu o otta sono toki wa**  
 **Boku no tsubasa o kimi ni ageru"**  
 **Sou itte kimi wa sukoshi naita**  
 _("Let's go together across the blue sky_  
 _Wherever we may get to_  
 _If you receive a wound_  
 _I'll give my wing to you"_  
 _You said so and cried a little)_

 **Korae kire zu ni boku mo naita**  
 _(And I gave way to tears as well)_

 **lala lalalala lala**  
 **lala lalalala lala**  
 **lala lalalala lala**  
 **lala lalalala lala**

Celestia smiled, resting her head in her arms. Mila's voice was so beautiful, and it was getting her sleepy.

She looked at Mila who was singing at the balcony that was next to hers. It didn't seem that she noticed her yet, and Celestia wanted to keep it that way. She slowly, without making any noise, retreated to her room. Though one thing kept her a whole hour awake before she could sleep.

Why did that song made her feel so.. nostalgic?

Celestia rubbed her sleepy eyes, she wore one of the dresses that she found in the closet. The dress reached a little below her knees, with short sleeves.

A knock shaped her out of her thoughts, "Celestia, are you ready?"

Celestia opened the door, "Yup!"

Mila grinned, grabbing Celestia's hand, "Great! Let's go then! Both Generals of the East and West are waiting."

The blue haired princess was particularly dragging Celestia to wherever they were both going. "Slow down Mila!" The blonde magi exclaimed, though Mila was paying her no mind.

"We're here!" The princess of Syreni announced as she slammed a door open.

"P-Please! N-No more.." Celestia begged as her head hit the ground, no longer having enough energy to even stand.

An amused laugh was heard, "What the hell did you do to her, princess?" A masculine voice asked.

Mila glared, "I didn't do anything!"

"Sure you didn't, brat." Jennet commented.

"Uh, by the way, the rukh around that girl are funny." The masculine voice said.

"Of course it is, Rufus, she's a magi." Mila deadpanned, twirling a strand of her teal hair with her finger.

"A magi? Where did I hear that name before..?" Rufus mused, looked thoughtful just before he was hit by a staff.

Jennet's staff.

"Weren't you listening to what we said earlier you good for nothing!" She shouted, irritated.

"What are you hitting me for? Did your flames burn some of your cell brains?!" Rufus shouted.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if yours were frozen by your ice, brat!" Jennet glared at him, Mila face palmed.

"STOP!" Mila shouted at the top of her lungs. The two generals froze. Mila's hair was glowing, her eyes were that of a demon's. "If you don't stop.." her voice was dangerously low. "I'm going to send you to HELL!"

"H-Hai!" Both generals exclaimed obediently.

Mila hair and eyes turned to normal, "I though so." She grinned. "Where's Philo?"

Jennet helped poor Celestia and gave her a piggy ride.

The door of the room opened again, "Sorry for being late princess." A man who looked like he was in his mid twenties arrived.

"Ah, you're late, General of the West, Philo."

After Celestia regained her energy, she had been introduced to the General of the East, Rufus. And the General of the West, Philo.

She had learned that out of the four generals, there were two magicians, Jennet and Rufus. Philo ,on the other hand, specialize in swordsmanship. Same with General Nero, although it seemed all the other generals despised him for some reason.

At night, Mila showed Celestia to her room when the magi admitted she forgot her way to it. "Can I talk to you about something?" Mila asked when Celestia entered her room.

"Sure." Celestia replied, wondering what the princess wanted to talk to her about.

Mila's teal eyes pierced Celestia's. "You don't remember?"

Celestia blinked, "Remember what?"

Disappointed, Mila walked away, "Forget it, when you finally do tell me."

Celestia was left dumbfounded, "What?"


	5. Chapter V

_Edited 3/27/17_

 **Age seven**

Celestia got used to living in the castle, training swordsmanship with Rufus, watching him and Jennet get into a fight everyday.

Mila didn't bring up that weird conversation that they had on her second day in the kingdom. She tried not to be bothered by it, but she couldn't get that conversation out of her haired.

 _You don't remember?_

Remember what? She was sure she remembered every important event that happened in her life in the seven years she lived. Though why did Mila get so disappointed when she got that answer from her?

Celestia couldn't get what happened out of her head. She felt as if she was supposed to reply differently for a reason she didn't know.

She walked aimlessly through the halls of the castle, she didn't have any plans for the day. Honestly, she was thinking she should leave soon. She had already stayed far too long and she missed Yunan.

"Celestia." Speak of the devil and he doth and appear.

He appeared particularly out of nowhere, in his arms was Shou. Celestia's eyes lightened up, "Yun!" She exclaimed, running to hug him. She wrapped her arms around his legs, "I missed you!"

Shou laughed, "Whee too!" He exclaimed.

Yunan hugged Celestia back, patting her head. We missed you too, Tia."

"Thea?" Shou tried to say but it came out wrong.

Celestia looked at the little boy, "Celestia, say it."

Shou stared at Celestia for a minute before trying again, "Telethea!"

Celestia face palmed, "Not even close." She muttered, Shou gave her an innocent look. The red eyed boy then leaned towards Celestia without a warning, and started pinching her cheeks.

"Owww- ow- stop- owww!" She struggled to free herself, taking the boy's hands off of her, carefully to avoid hurting him. When she was finally successful she glared at Yunan. "You traitor, why didn't you help me."

Yunan chuckled, "You looked like you got alone just fine."

Irked, Celestia snapped, "How does him pinching my cheeks sound like getting along to you?"

"Celestia!" Mila's familiar voice echoed in the hall the three magis were in. "Oh, I didn't know you two were here."

"We just arrived," Yunan beamed.

"Are you staying for long?" Celestia's eyes had a glimmer of hope, she really wanted to spend more time with Yunan and Shou.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to leave tomorrow." Yunan replied honestly.

Celestia pouted, "I'll go with you then." She decided, not noticing Mila's disappointed look. Yunan noticed this but didn't say anything.

* * *

The next day came much quicker to Mila's liking. She opened her teal eyes to see the sun rays that were streaming through her window.

She immediately got up after realizing it was morning already. She wouldn't let Celestia leave without seeing her, definitely not.

After she changed her cloths to a pink dress, she ran towards Celestia's room, which was next to hers. She had told her father to give Celestia the room next to her for the blonde to be easier to reach.

"Celestia?" She knocked the door, but didn't receive an answer. She then noticed that the door ways slightly open, when she opened the door of Celestia's room she saw that everything was clean. Though none of Celestia's things that she has seen before were there. None of her things were.

It can't be.

"Celestia!" She yelled as she headed to the ocean. She saw two figures walking, a third figure being held by the taller one. She then realized as she ran closer that they were Yunan, Celestia, and Shou.

The figures stopped, Celestia turned to look at Mila but didn't have the time to register what was happened as she was tackled into a hug. Thankfully, she reacted quickly and prevented herself from falling.

"You idiot!" Mila scolded, "You can't leave without saying anything you know?!"

Celestia's eyes widened, she didn't know that she meant that much to her friend. After regaining her composure she looked at the blue haired girl who looked at her with watering eyes. She patted her head, "See you soon, Mila-chan!" She smiled.

"Don't add the 'chan'!" Mila shouted angrily, before smiling again. "Visit us sometime, okay? You know you're always welcomed."

"I'm not going to miss you, brat." The familiar voice of Jennet spoke, the General of the North looked away. She appeared particularly out of nowhere.

"She means she'll miss you." The General of the East, Rufus whispered to Celestia as he appeared behind her.

Who knows, maybe appearing out of nowhere was a common thing in this kingdom.

An irk mark appeared on Jennet's temple, "What did you say, brat?!"

Rufus smirked, "Oh, are you deaf?"

That got Jennet another irk mark, "Go somewhere else and play with your ice, brat!"

"Who do you think you are? My mom?"

"STOP IT YOU LAMEBRAINS!" Mila shouted at the top of her lungs, "Why do you two always quarrel like a married couple anyway?!" Mila smirked, "Do you like each o-"

"NO!" They both shouted, a faint red colored their cheeks.

"Anyway," Mila fumed, why wouldn't they just admit it? She turned to the three magis, "See you soon, if you don't visit then I'll come to you and burn you to death." Mila said darkly.

Celestia shivered, "O-Okay." She managed to say.

"Goodbye Mila-san." Yunan said before placing his hand on Celestia's shoulder, "We're going now."

And just like that they disappeared.

Rufus sighed, "Man.. I'm really gonna miss her." He confessed.

* * *

Celestia opened her eyes to see that she was in a place similar to that of a forest. "Where are we?" She asked Yunan who looked at her with a gentle smile.

"We're at Kou," he said.

Celestia raised a brow, "Isn't bringing Shou here with us is a bad idea. He was targeted by Al Thamen there, remember?"

"Do not worry, we're just going to have a look around. Nothing that'll catch too much attention."

 _That's what he said._ _Nothing that'll catch too much attention._

The three magis went to the nearest city. The stalls were selling beautiful items that managed to catch Celestia attention. She stopped at a ravishing pair of earring that were apparently made of gold and uniquely shaped into what appeared to be some rare flowers.

"How much are these for?"

The old man that was sitting on a wooden chair, that was eyeing her as she inspected the earrings, replied. "You know how to pick up the good stuff, kid. Though those earrings are really old, five centuries perhaps, so their price cannot be paid by a kid like you."

Celestia raised a brow, "Try me." She whispered, looking so determined that caused the old man to sigh.

"Two thousand, Kou's money of course." The man said.

Celestia frowned, "Can't I pay with Soria's money?"

The man furrowed his brow, "You're from there? No wonder you stand out from the crowd. But yes, you can. That'll be three thousand and twenty."

Celestia sneaked a hand to her back, the other one touched her necklace. A bag of coins appeared in her hand that was behind her back, she made sure there were enough money inside, if not more. She then put the back on the table, grabbed the earring, and left saying, "Thanks."

The old man just stared at her retreating figure, he then counted the coins, noting that it was more than what he asked for after he was done. What a strange kid.

She was walking to where she thought Yunan was, the crowd got larger and larger as she went deeper into the city. Not finding any trace of Yunan at all. She then paused, realizing that she didn't know where he was. And that she was..

Lost.

What should she do now, how did that happen? She thought Yunan and Shou were behind her all along! How was she supposed to find them now?

Her legs wandered around the city, refusing to stop until she spotted the other two magis. How many hours had passed, she didn't know. Though they arrived at morning and it was afternoon now, judging by where the sun was.

Not focusing on where she was going, Celestia collided with something hard. She was about to fall when some arms grabbed her shoulder gently to keep her from falling. She looked at her savior to see a man with dark blue hair and eyes. He looked no older than thirteen, he wore traditional clothes and tied his hair in a bun. He had a mole on his chin.

When the man noticed that his cloak no longer covered his face he immediately pulled it up again, releasing Celestia in the process. "Umm, thank you?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

The man smiled at the blonde magi nonetheless, "What's your name, kid?"

He asked, he leaned down, his knee on the ground. Celestia stared at him for a minute before answering, "Celestia."

"Well, Celestia, aren't you supposed to be with your parents now?" He asked.

"I- I don't know where he is." She said, frowning. "I got separated from Yun."

"Yun?" The blue haired man repeated, confused.

"He's the man that's taking care of me. He a part of my family." She answered truthfully.

"You lost him in this crowd," the man raised a brow before sighing. "And you don't seem like you're from Kou, I'm sorry but it'll be hard for you to find him. If you ever find him at that."

"What?! He's Yun! He'll definitely find me!" Celestia exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Even if I was on the other side of the map, if the person searching for me was Yun he's going to find _me!"_ She stressed on the last word, as if to prove her point.

"How about proving that point?" The blue haired boy asked with a smirk.

Celestia blinked her blue eyes, confusion written all over her face. "Prove it? How?"

"Come with me." He offered, "If he found you wherever we went, then I'll admit that he could find you anywhere you are."

Celestia glared, "Why should I go with you just to prove a point?"

"Oh, are you afraid that your point would turn out to be false?" The blue haired boy mocked.

"How do I know that you're not a kidnapper? Or even worst, slave trader? I've met one of those and it didn't end prettily." She retorted, refusing to give in.

"We're not going alone, in fact we're going to Kou's castle. Have you been to a castle before?" The blue eyed man asked.

To his surprise Celestia nodded, "Yeah, and? What are we supposed to do in there? Are they even going to let someone like you in? I doubt that. You're just a creep. Oh, now that I think about it I never got your name, and don't tell me that you're not going to tell me beca-"

"Hakuren, my name is Hakuren." The man said in a whisper.

"Haku-" covering her mouth with his hand, Hakuren sighed.

"Not so loud!" He yelled softly.

Celestia nodded her head as if saying 'okay'. She was then released, "Why is your name familiar?"

Hakuren looked at her weirdly, she hadn't figured it out yet? He smiled, "You'll find out when we get there."

"To the castle?!" Celestia asked incredulously, "I know that you were jok- ah! Hey!" She yelled when Hakuren grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, going to the carriage that brought him here.

Turns out they were really going to the castle, a red castle, Kou's castle appeared before her eyes. Celestia's eyes were wide, her jaw dropped. She seriously thought that Hakuren might be a kidnapper or a slave trader.

Turns out she was wrong.

Hakuren laughed at her expression, the carriage stopped just in front of the gate. After checking who were inside, precisely after seeing Hakuren's face the guards immediately opened the gate. They didn't even spare a glance at Celestia. Not questioning why she was in the carriage even.

Did that blue haired guy have some kind of authority in here? What kind?

"We're here." Hakuren's words pulled her out of her thoughts and into reality. She snapped her gaze towards Hakuren who was holding a hand for her to help her get out. She noticed he was out of the carriage already. Was she thinking so hard that she couldn't focus on her surrounding at all?

Whatever it was, she took Hakuren's hand anyways, letting him help her to get out.

"Hakuren." A blue haired boy with a mole on his chin appeared. He seemed a bit older than the Hakuren by a few years. He had a baby in his arms, that couldn't possibly be older than one in his arms, she guessed by their similar features that the three were siblings. "You're back already." He said, his eyes shifted from his brother to Celestia, then to his brother again. "Who's she?"

"She's Celestia, I met her in the city." Hakuren answered.

"Hakuren-nii-san!" A five year old girl with black hair appeared, she was two years younger than Celestia. The little girl hugged Hakuren tightly.

"Um," the blonde magi felt out of place, but who was Hakuren anyway? His name sounded familiar but she couldn't put her finger on where she had heard it before.

The blue haired boy next to Hakuren glanced at Celestia who looked so nervous for some reason. He then kneeled down so he was eye level with her, "Celestia, right?" She nodded, "I'm Hakuyuu, and this is Hakuryuu." He motioned at Hakuyuu with his head before he patted her head, messing up her hair. "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Hakuren answered just before Celestia could, "She got lost in the city."

Celestia crossed her arms, they way he said it made her feel that she was dumb. "I didn't get lost, I just lost sight of someone. That doesn't mean that I'm lost. I know where I am, being lost mean you don't." She retorted, an irk-mark on her forehead. The two boys sweat dropped at her. She then pointed at Hakuren, "And who are you anyway?!"

Hakuren blinked, though Hakuyuu's eyes gleamed with what appeared to be amusement. "I told you already! My name is Hakuren!"

"Not your name you Baka! How come they let a creep like you in Kou's castle, who are you?"

Hakuyuu snickered, though hid it with a cough. His brother had just been called a Baka and a creep by a little girl.

Hakuren looked at him betrayed before turning to the child that just insulted him, "I'M NO-"

"Oh, Hakuren dear, you're back." A woman with black hair spoke, she also, like the other four siblings had a mole on her chin.

Her eyes widened when she looked at Celestia, Hakuren and Hakuyuu raised a brow at her confusion, thought they didn't question it.

The woman immediately regained her composure, smiling gently at Celestia. "Oh? A visitor? Who are you dear?" she asked gently.

Celestia was looking down, shadows covering her eyes. Though no one could see her expression but she frozen in place, shocked, and felt a bit of fear from the woman. Those black rukh.. that much black rukh around a single person. Just who is she?

She swallowed the lamp in her throat and looked up, meeting the fake smile of the woman. "My name is Celestia, ma'am." she replied smoothly.

"I see, would you please join us for dinner?" The black haired woman offered kindly with a fake smile.

"I would have to refuse ma'am. My guardian is going to come and fetch me soon." she declined politely, she didn't want to get on the bad side of the woman.

For some reason the woman smirked, as if she figured out something interesting about the blonde magi.

"That's too bad." She said with that same fake smile. "I guess that'll be saved for the next time you visit." She then left, Celestia sighed when the black rukh were no longer in her vision, she was starting to get sick of it.

She didn't fail to notice the look of despised that was clear on Hakuyuu and Hakuren's faces. Though it disappeared as soon as they realized Celestia was looking at them. They just smiled warmly at her, "Who was she?" The blonde magi asked.

Hakuyuu's smile shrunk, "She our _mother_." He said with venom in his tone. Celestia gaped, she never thought that some people hated their own mother. A mother was supposed to love her children, and the children were supposed to love her back.

A mother was never supposed to be hated by her own children. However, Hakuyuu and Hakuren didn't seem like the type to hate someone easily. Was there an issue between them that made them hate each other that much?

A punch on her head snapped Celestia out of her thoughts. "Ouch." She held her head in her hands as she looked at the culprit.

Hakuren.

"Why did you hit me?! Do you want me to hit you?!" Celestia yelled angrily.

"That was for lying." Hakuren answered with a grin.

"Lying? I didn't lie!" Celestia exclaimed in anger.

"Yes you did. There's no way your guardian, that Yun person is going to find you soon. You got lost in the city, he'll start searching in there naturally before the surrounding places. In a big city like that, it'll take months, or even years for him to find you. If he ever did, that is." Hakuren explained.

"No! Yun, Yunan will find me! Today! I'm sure of it! Whether you like it or not! And you'll see!" She shouted enraged, darting away from the Hakuren and his three siblings.

She ran for a long time, hoping to get as far away as possible. But she was forced to stop when she hit a something or someone.

She really has to stop running into people.

Although this time, no one helped her when she fell. When she looked up, a red haired boy with red eyes was glaring at her. She stood up, turned around and was about to leave when a hand grabbed her shoulder. "It's common courtesy to apologize when you run into someone." His eyes were narrow as he spoke, emotionless.

Celestia, being stubborn, shook her head. "You were the one that ran into me, so apologize." She said knowing fully well that she was the one that ran into him.

He red haired boy raised a brow, "Who are you anyway?"

"Celestia."

"Kouen," he said, observing her, "Who let you in?"

Celestia shrugged, her eyes mischievous, "Who knows, maybe I sneaked in, you know? It isn't so hard."

Okay, maybe she shouldn't have spent that much time with General Jennet. She must have picked up some bad habits from her.

Kouen's hand went to his sword, Celestia mentally face palmed. He bought it, he really bought it.

The red haired man pulled his sword from its sheets, pointed it at Celestia who laughed nervously.

And he attacked.

Celestia jumped at the nick of time, barely avoiding being chopped into two pieces by Kouen. She thought of saying that it was a joke, but she didn't think he would believe her now.

She blamed Jennet on what was happening to her.

Hakuyuu, Hakuren, Hakuryuu, and their five year old sister whose name Celestia didn't catch arrived at the scene. Celestia was dodging Kouen's attacks, attacking him also multiple times. She was jumping around elegantly while Kouen was frowned more and more, frustrated at his inability to hit her.

"She is strong." Hakuyuu noted, how old was she anyway? Eight? Kouen was at least four years older than her and she was easily keeping up with him. Was such a thing possible? But he is witnessing it with his own eyes, how Kouen and Celestia eventually grew exhausted.

She smirked at Kouen who was breathing heavily, too tired to even move. "And I win." She said, breathing heavily herself.

"What's going on?" Hakuyuu asked, finally snapping out of it.

"Ah, Hakuyuu, right? This boy here tried to kill me for some reason." Celestia informed the blue haired teen that looked at Kouen with a stern look.

Kouen pointed at the blonde magi, "She told me that she sneaked in."

Celestia gave him a look of disbelief, "That was sarcasm, dumbass." Kouen's eye twitched, "What kind of a criminal would go and say 'I sneaked in'! You are an stupid idiot for even believing it!" She says, Kouen's body was shaking. He was no longer exhausted, his body was shaking from anger.

His eyes were shadowed by his bangs, he then looked up the blonde magi. His eyes were like those of a demon's, they pierced her shimmering blue ones. Celestia's hair stood on end, Kouen then stepped closer towards her, the magi gulped before running away and hiding behind Hakuyuu.

"A-A demon! He's a d-demon! A devil!" Celestia stuttered as Kouen tried to reach her. Celestia ran in circle around Hakuyuu avoiding the angry red haired boy.

"Help me!" Celestia screeched when Kouen was about to catch her.

Hakuyuu laughed nervously, Hakuren's eyes were gleaming in amusement while their little sister just looked at Celestia and Kouen in curiosity.

"Kouen, I think that's enough." Hakuyuu said gently, Kouen immediately stopped chasing Celestia, his demonic aura subsided.

Celestia sighed in relief, though she felt someone glare at her intensely at the back of her head. She turned to look at Kouen, so he didn't give up yet.

"He's not coming." Hakuren told Celestia who glared at him in response.

"I told you," she says, baring her teeth. "He. Is. Coming. Is that clear?"

"Lets be realistic here." Hakuyuu intervened, "You said you got lost the city, right? There's no way for whoever your guardian is to find you in a matter of hours. It might take weeks, months, if not years."

Celestia smirked, "That applies to normal humans, who said that my guardian is normal?" She asked just as a bright, yellow light appeared from nowhere. "You are late, Yun."

"Got busy feeding little Shou, my apologizes." Yunan said as he approached Celestia, Shou was held in his arms.

The four siblings and Kouen widened their eyes.

Where did he come from?

Celestia ran to Yunan and hugged his leg. "Farewell!" She said to the four siblings and Kouen, all of them were too shocked to do anything. Though Hakuryuu was the only one who smiled happily at Celestia and waved his arms happily at her. "See!" She told Hakuren, "I told you Yunan could find me anywhere!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

Yunan muttered a spell, making a yellow light appear again. When the light vanished, none of the magis were in sight.

* * *

 _ **thatotakugalaxy , thanks for commenting on my story. I'm glad you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **srirachacha I'm glad you loved it, I'm going to keep it up ^^**_

 ** _Though I'm sorry for my late reply._**

 _ **~Ashley**_


	6. Chapter VI

**Age eight**

"'Tia! Tia!" Exclaimed Shou as he jumped up and down, his red eyes pleading. "Teach me more about magic."

Celestia groaned, "Why don't you ask Yunan?" She says, she had already taught him how to make a borg, in addition to a few spells from what she knows. However, she wasn't an expert in magic... yet, therefore, it was harder for her to teach someone.

Yunan, however, was much more knowledgeable than her in magic. Surely he could teach Shou many more spells than she could.

Celestia had gotten a lot better in communicating with the rukh, she now could ask them to gain information for her. Something that she was sure would prove to be useful in the future.

They had returned to the Dark Continent where Yunan lives after a quick visit to Balbadd and Riem. And had stayed there ever since, visiting the Torran village every once in a while.

Celestia was busy reading the books she bought in Riem, she had been exposed to a pleasant surprise when she stumbled upon a library that was owned by a magician. Naturally, it had a decent amount of books about magic. Celestia ended up taking them all, which had left her without money.

But that was okay, she was satisfied at the books she bought and thankful again for whoever gave her her necklace. She had spent two months in reading those books, she had failed to count them, about one hundred or two. A few were in Torran, thought that was not a problem since Celestia discovered that she could read such a language.

Weird.

Reading a language that you have never read before all of a sudden wasn't possible. It never happened, it wasn't supposed to happen even.

What was more abnormal than that was that Celestia felt a bit nostalgic as she read that language.

 _You don't remember?_

No, it can't be about that again, right? She was sure she remembers everything ever since she was one. There wasn't supposed to be anything she doesn't remember, that was just..uncanny and strange.

If that was the case, then why was she feeling the other way around? Like there was really something else that she must remember, whatever that was.

How she was able to mature at a young age, how she was able to read and speak of a language she never heard before. How-

Celestia widened her eyes when she realized something.

"'Tia."

How was Mila able to tell that she didn't remember something? Did she have a connection to her? When? She was sure she didn't see her before in her life. Mila wasn't supposed to know anything about that.

"Tia."

But she did, and that was making her more confused than how she originally was.

"Celestia!"

She was forcefully snapped out of her thought by a Shou's shout. She gave him a questioning look, "What's wrong?" Shou asked Celestia who gave him a smile.

"Nothing, I was just thinking for a bit. Sorry for making you worry." She says, patting his head.

"Where is Yun?" Shou asked Celestia who sighed.

"Didn't I tell you before, he went a few hours ago to run some 'errands', whatever it may be." She answers.

"Oh."

Celestia sighed, before going to the kitchen and making something for her and Shou to eat.

When Yunan arrived back late at night, he noticed a plate of food in the kitchen with a piece of note beside it.

 _Eat it when you come back, you know how to make hit warm with magic._

 _~Tia_

He smiled gently before digging in.

* * *

"What?" Celestia asked in surprise. "We're going to travel again?"

"Yup." Yunan said cheerfully.

"Where are we going to go?" Shou asked excitedly.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't think of that."

Both Celestia and Shou anime fell. "What?! You've got to be kidding me!" Celestia yelled.

"Now, now," Yunan tried to calm down the furious Tia. "How about packing first then we can choose where to go."

Celestia fumed, "All my things are in this necklace." She stated as Shou went to pack his things.

When he came back a while later, Yunan put his arms on Celestia and Shou's shoulders.

"Teleport." And they were nowhere to be seen in the wooden house.

The sun was shining brightly at where they had teleported to. It was a town near the harbor. Celestia could see the sea from where she was.

"Where are we now, Yunan?" she paused when she didn't see the neither the blonde or the black haired magis near her.

As she was searching for them, she passed by a booth selling beautiful instruments. Her gaze went to a beautiful guitar. She grinned, maybe she could..

* * *

Satisfied that she bought the guitar, Celestia stored it in her necklace when she wasn't being seen before resuming her search of the stupid magis.

She saw them entering a carriage from afar, needless to say without permission.

She touched the brim of her hat and brought it down a bit, what would she do now, it was possible that she would get lost by herself. She sighed before following them inside, did those idiots know that what they were doing is considered crime? She didn't think they was aware of the fact.

She was irked to see them go inside one of the barrels, she dunno how could a barrel have room for both of them inside. She was about to yell at them when she heard footsteps approaching. If she was caught here they would think that she was trying to steel whatever was inside those barrels! What should she do now?

The sound of footsteps were getting closer, Celestia wiped sweat from her temple.

She did the very thing she never thought she would do her whole life, she hid inside one of the barrels too.

She felt someone step inside, walking around, perhaps checking something, before the footsteps went away. Now that she was inside the barrel she kind of understood why Yunan loves it. It's so dark and comf-

 _'STOP IT CELESTIA YOU'RE STARTING TO THINK LIKE HIM, WHICH IS CERTAINLY NOT HEALTHY_!' She scolded herself inside her head, the carriage started moving, and Celestia started dozing off.

She was jolted awake by the sudden noises that had stopped after a few minutes.

"Are you sure?" A boy's voice asked.

Then people started entering the carriage, "These barrels contain the best we got this year-" two women opened two barrels at the same time.

Which both just happened to have Yunan and Shou, and Celestia inside in other one..

Celestia rubbed her eyes, "Too bright..." she muttered before grabbing the lid of the barrel from the woman and closed the barrel.

Though Yunan shifted his gaze from the old man with white hair, then to indigo haired teen, to a child, then to the woman that opened the barrel. Shou just blinked his eyes, curious why the people in front of him had horror expressions.

Yunan's cheeks were red as he groaned, "P-Please don't open the lid without permission!" He exclaimed, grabbing the lid from the woman, then closing the barrel.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

"My name is Yunan, this is Celestia," he motioned with his head at the blonde that was sleeping on the indigo haired man's back. She was too sleepy when the indigo haired teen saved them that he decided to give her a piggy back ride. "And the little boy here is Shou." The wandering magi said motioning to the black haired magi that was sleeping on his back. "We are travelers. Thanks for clearing the misunderstanding before it became serious."

"Why were you in a place like that?" Sinbad asked out of curiosity, he was carrying a bag of the fresh food that he was rewarded with.

"Because its cramped and dark in the barrel." Yunan explained with happiness, his cheeks reddened. "It felt really comfortable!"

 _What a weirdo_ , Sinbad thought.

"Shut up Yun." Celestia muttered, trying her best to fully open her eyes to no avail. "What were you going to do if everyone thought you were a thief or worse?!"

"But you were also inside one." Sinbad dead panned.

Celestia felt an arrow pierce her on her head, her cheeks started reddening, "But that's because I was following Yun and then I.. I.." she trailed off, thinking of how to explained what happened.

"So you both love going inside barrels..." Sinbad mused, "Why w-" the indigo haired teen paused when saw saw Celestia's eyes starting to water. "Ah, sorry."

Celestia snapped, "YOU! I.. I.. I HATE YOU!" She shouted, jumping off the indigo haired boy and climbing to sit on Yunan's shoulder. Celestia was fuming and muttering colorful curses that she picked up from General Jennet. Yunan's expression turned horrified that a child knew such words.

Sinbad looked amused at the black haired magi that was sleeping on Yunan's back, and at the blonde girl that was zooming in and out of her sleep as she rested her head on Yunan's. "You're pretty strong considering that you're carrying two persons without even looking like it."

Yunan blinked, "But they're just children, they're not heavy at all." He said confused.

Sinbad sweat dropped but didn't say anything.

They continued their way in silence, attempting to break the silence, Yunan spoke, "By the way... Is it really alright for us to stay at your house?"

"Yeah, it's fine. It's natural to lend a hand to someone in trouble." He said before pointing to a village from afar, "Look, you can see it from here. This is my hometown, Tison village."

"It's Sinbad onii-chan!" Two toddlers - a boy and a girl - exclaimed, running to Sinbad who set the bag he was carrying down.

"Welcome back, Sinbad." An old woman greeted, "Did you find any work at the harbor?"

"It must be hard." Another woman commented.

Sinbad told them that he didn't get a job yet, but instead he got fresh fruits in which he gave the villagers some of it. He decided to sell what's left of the fruits after taking a small portion for his mother and himself. He needed money to buy medicine for his mother after all.

Celestia - who was sitting on Yunan's shoulder now - blinked her eyes. She hadn't thought that indigo headed boy was anything near responsible, she still hated him though. He was too rude for her to even stay neutral.

"By the way," the first woman grinned, glancing at Yunan Celestia, and Shou curiously. "Wouldn't you introduce us to your friends?"

"This is Yunan," Sinbad pointed at the blonde man, he then pointed at blonde child sitting on his shoulder, "And this is Celestia." Then to the black haired magi that was was now sitting on his other shoulder. When did he shift his position, Sinbad didn't know. "And that's Shou. They're travelers whom I helped at the harbor."

"They're.. they're.. foreigner..?!" A woman asked terrified.

"Nah, if it's Sinbad's decision, then it's fine with me." The first woman said, bringing her fist to her chest.

"Thank you, everyone." Yunan smiled, he then gave Celestia a look.

Celestia groaned, giving a glare to Sinbad. She then smiled gently at the woman, - not noticing the irked teen - and smiled gently. "Thanks you for having us, we hope to not cause you any trouble during our stay."

Sinbad looked at her weirdly, as if he didn't know that the blonde child could act.. nicely. He sighed, what did he do for the kid to hate him anyway?

With Yunan unfamiliar green clothes, Celestia's white and red outfit, and Shou's black and white ones. It wasn't a surprise for the kids to surround them looking at the three excitedly. "You're wearing weird clothes." A kid commented bluntly.

A kid started tugging Yunan's long braid, another one started pulling at his hat. This caused Shou to wrap his arms around Yunan's neck to keep him from falling. With Celestia clutching Shou's braid like her life depended on it. It just got worse when a kid then started to tug her long hair.

"Stop please." Yunan yelled embarrassed.

"Let go of my hair!" Celestia shouted, a hand holding Shou's braid, the other keeping her hat in place.

She was thankful when the woman and Sinbad scolded the kids.

"Kids!" Celestia grumbled after they were far enough from the scene.

Sinbad looked at her weirdly, "You're one too."

She stared at him, he stared at her, she stared, he stared, she stared, he tore his gaze away.

"Aha! I win!" She exclaimed happily, much to Sinbad's irritation. All she has been doing was annoying him, he was known for getting along with kids, so why couldn't he get along with Celestia? He paused when he saw Shou glare at him.

 _And Shou too._ He added in his mind.

"You're deeply trusted in this village." Yunan told Sinbad after he, Shou, and Celestia, saw him helping the villagers here and here.

"Yeah," Sinbad smiled, "We had some differences but everything's fine now."

He then caught both blondes and the red eyes boy staring at him, "What?"

Yunan smiled, "Nothing."

* * *

Celestia was walking around the village, she had sneaked out of Sinbad's house without saying a word. She didn't need to anyway, she was only taking a walk around.

The kids around recognized her from when she first met them with Sinbad and surrounded her, "Sis! Want to play with us?"

"Please play with us!"

"Yeah! Let's play hide and seek!"

"No, that game is too boring let's play tag~!"

Celestia smiled, "I have an idea!" The kids' attention shifted to her, "How about I give you a show and a magic trick?"

The kids' eyes light up before nodding eagerly.

"Watch carefully," Celestia instructed, a hand on her necklace and the other behind her.

 _Pop_

She brought a guitar from the hand behind her back, surprising the kids.

Celestia saw the same woman that had sang that song at the back of her mind, she sang another song. The words etching into Celestia's mind as if she knew the song all along. Including how to play on the guitar.

Wait-

Why not?

"How about a song?" She asked.

The kids eyes sparkled before cheering.

Celestia laughed, "Well, here goes."

She started playing her guitar.

" 🎶doushite doushite suki nan darou🎶  
(Why, oh why do I love you so much? )

🎶konna ni namida afureteru🎶  
(My tears overflow this much)

Celestia was unaware of the people that had stopped moving, including an indigo haired teen she met less than a while ago.

Her eyes were closed as she sang and played the guitar, getting consumed in the song.

🎶ano koro wa ushinau mono ga oosugite nani mo utaenakatta 🎶  
(Back in that time, there was so much to lose that I couldn't sing anything )

🎶sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta🎶  
(A place just a little ways away-That was where I was)

🎶kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa 🎶  
(That day, deep in your eyes, I saw the loneliness )

🎶futari niteru no kana? 🎶  
(Are the two of us really alike? )

🎶Fumu🎶

🎶kizukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta🎶  
(If I'd realized it, you were always by my side)

🎶doushite konna ni suki nan darou 🎶  
(Why do I love you so much? )

🎶kimi no koe kanashii hodo hibiiteru yo 🎶  
(Your voice rings inside me so much it makes me sad)

🎶ima made nani ga sasae datta ka 🎶  
(Just what it was that supported me so much )

🎶tooku hanarete wakatta yo🎶  
(From afar, I realize it now)

🎶nakinagara sagashi tsuzuketa maigo no kodomo no you ni 🎶  
(Like a lost child, crying and searching)

🎶kedo soko ni wa eien nante aru wake nakute🎶  
(But there was no such thing as forever)

🎶"dare mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne 🎶  
("It's okay if you don't believe in anyone" you whispered )

🎶futari niteta no kana? 🎶  
(Were the two of us really alike? )

🎶ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni🎶  
(And I decided then I would protect you)

🎶doushite omoide ni dekinai n darou 🎶  
(Why can't I turn them to memories)

🎶toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo 🎶  
(You're too far, too near for me to reach )

🎶"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo 🎶  
(The more I tell myself "I will forget" )

🎶kimi ga ookiku natteku yo🎶  
(The larger you loom in my thoughts)

🎶doushite konna ni suki nan darou 🎶  
(Why do I love you so much? )

🎶kimi no koe kanashii hodo hibiiteru yo 🎶  
(Your voice rings (inside me) so much it makes me sad )

🎶ima made nani ga sasae datta ka 🎶  
(Just what it was that supported me so much)

🎶tooku hanarete wakatta yo🎶  
(I realize it now from afar)

🎶doushite kimi wo suki ni natta n darou 🎶  
(Why do I love you so much? )

🎶kantan sugite kotae ni naranai🎶  
(It's so easy I just can't answer)

 _Sniff_

"Eh?" Celestia looked to see many villagers surrounding her, some were sobbing, some looking at her with sad smiles.

When did they all gather around her?

Something slipped from her eyes, Celestia paused to touch her cheek. _Why was she crying?_

She saw a flash of the same blonde woman, though her face was blurry.

 _Why did that woman appear a lot in her mind?_

"Celestia!" A voice called her, she turned to see the annoying indigo haired teen.

Sinbad.

She pursed her lips, not knowing what to feel about him. "I was looking for you." He said, "Your father is worried about you."

 _Father? Ah, he meant Yunan_. Celestia thought, "He's not my father!" She fumed, though she followed him nonetheless.

* * *

Celestia couldn't get any sleep, her thoughts drifted to that woman that appeared in Celestia's mind two times now.

Why did she seem so familiar, why could Celestia feel her emotions? No matter how hard she thought about it, it was weird.. that she was too familiar that Celestia feels she is stupid for not even knowing about it.

She turned her sleeping position to the other sight, she turned but then she saw Sinbad's face in front of hers. She quickly turned to her original position, her cheeks a bit reddened.

Why must she sleep next to that annoying boy?

 _Friends forever?_

That voice was familiar to Celestia, where had she heard it before?

Celestia stood, for some reason she couldn't bring herself to sleep. She went outside the house, making sure not to make noises or wake up anyone.

She leaned against the wall of the house as she looked at the night sky. Stars were sparkling before her, the night sky looked beautiful, as always. It had a calm effect on her, it made her think of things in a better way, and t made her.. relax.

A faint noise was heard, Celestia didn't bother to look at the source as she spoke, "What are you doing at this time of night, Sinbad?"

Sinbad scratched the back of his head, embarrassed that he had been caught. But he quickly regained his composure and cast a questioning look at the blonde child, "I could ask you the same thing, you know? Children must be asleep at this time of night."

How annoying can a person be? Celestia glared at Sinbad before looking away. "I can do whatever I want." She grumbled, "And that's none of your business." She turned to look into his eyes.

Sinbad sighed, "You are not nice, are you?"

Celestia ignored the indigo haired teen as she went inside his house. She heard a groan from behind her, she suppressed the urge to giggle at the teen behind her.

She then blacked out as soon as her head hit her pillow, seems she was more tired than she thought she was.

She discovered that when she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When she woke up the next day, Sinbad was nowhere to be seen. She sighed in relief of not having to deal with him. She rubbed her eyes, trying to push her sleepiness aside.

"If something ever happens to Sin, I want you to be the one to guide him please." Celestia turned to see Yunan, and Elsa (Sinbad's mother) talking.

She felt like it was personal so she left them alone to talk.

As she wandered alone in the village..

"I am the Western Region Commander, Dragul." A voice boomed, Celestia walked closer to where was the voice coming from. Curiosity getting the best of her. "I'll only say it once more."

The female magi looked at the source of the voice, it was a young man with long dark green hair, cropped short around his face, amber eyes, and a single hanging earring on his left ear. The Dragul guy has his sword pointed toward Sinbad, who is on the ground.

"Sinbad of Tison village... you have received an official draft notice from the army." The green haired boy stated, his face was emotionless, yet you could feel his irritation. "In three days finish your preparations and enlist. Anything longer than that, and we'll come for you, understood?"

Celestia's brow twitched in irritation, who did that boy think he was anyway?

"And if I say no?" Sinbad asked, as if he had a death wish.

Dragul was about to kick him when a sudden wind rushed towards him, making him accidentally kicking the air, thus falling down.

Celestia smirked and quickly hid her staff before approaching the two figures that were in the center of the crowd. "Care to enlighten me and tell me why does he have to enlist, _Dragul_?" She muttered his name with annoyance clear in her tone, she didn't care who he was.

 _If anyone could tolerate this kind of treatment... then.._

Dragul raised a brow at the eight year old magi. "It's his country, our country, defending it with our blood goes without saying."

 _He or she is not someone she can respect._

That's it, Celestia butt out laughing in his face. Causing the crowd to look at her in both surprise and confusion. Dragul glared at her, and she glared back more intensely.

Sinbad eyes were wide at the blonde girl. Was she standing up for him? He though she hated him. He was sure he did, then why was she..?

"You call this land a proper country, huh? It's one of the worst countries I have ever seen. And I've seen a lot. The people in control don't care about anything other than themselves. A country exist not for the one in control , it exist for its CITIZENS!" She yelled, the crowd went silent, nobody said a word. Celestia cross d her arms over her chest, scowling. "War after war, just for stealing other countries wealth. Don't you think it's over for this country, with he way things are going, I won't be surprised if Parthevia got annihilated in a few years or even less."

Gasps were heard, Celestia helped Sinbad up, ignoring the crowd and receiving his thanks. Dragul just rolled her eyes at the magi's speech before looking around the village, looking at the women and children. "There's isn't much workforce left in this village that's we can use. Just women and children. We'll have to report this to the higher ups."

Dragul was about to leave with his soldiers when Sinbad spoke, "Hey, just women and children? Not much workforce?! JUST WHAT DO YOU TAKE IS FOR?!" He indigo haired boy shouted in anger.

"Exactly what I said." Dragul said emotionlessly.

"He still doesn't get it.." Celestia shook her head in disappointment, to which Dragul scowled at her in irritation. She just grinned when she saw his reaction.

"The real workforce.. it the military service you say? THAT'S NOT A WORKFORCE AT ALL! My father was deployed and never came back. I... There's no way I'll EVER enlist!" Sinbad shouted at the top of his lungs.

"That's right!"

"Just as Sin said."

"We've always felt this way!"

"WE AREN'T JUST TOOLS FOR THIS WAR!"

"THIS WAR JUST CAUSES SUFFERING FOR US."

The soldiers that were with Dragul panicked, asking him what they were supposed to do. However, Dragul smirked. Celestia narrowed her eyes upon noticing that.

"You can fuss all you want, but you can't escape drafting orders when they come. Right Sinbad? Understand? Parthevia requires your services." He then started talking about the existence of "a dungeon". And how they must get their hands on its power no matter what. "Sinbad, in the end.. your father was deployed after all, right?" He then turned away leaving. "In the end, that's how it is. You should know this."

"That's because you forced him to!" Celestia yelled in defense, "Things would be too much easier for this country if you and whomever orders you disappear!" The blonde, female magi yelled in frustration.

Yunan, who was among the crowd, resisted the urge to face palm. She just exposed herself to a powerful person of Parthevia and not in a good way too.

"No way... no matter what we do, we can't escape the war."

"Even after everything Badr taught us..."

"I don't want you to go, big brother Sin!"

The villagers complained about how things turned out. The war was taking everything from them.

Celestia looked at the villager that was complaining, she sighed before walking away without anybody's notice.

The country wanted the power of a dungeon. Celestia had heard of a dungeon before. In fact, she read a book about that.

She had heard of what people called a strange building that rose from the sea. The first dungeon in this generation. Scientists and soldiers alike took an immediate interest in it and, before long, there were a plethora of researchers who came to investigate the strange phenomenon. Their curiosity soon led them to explore the dungeon. However, none from the ten thousand men who entered left with their lives, which caused people to refer to it as "the hole of death".

Excitement rushed through Celestia's veins, she wondered what a dungeon looked like from the inside.

If a number of ten thousand have been killed than it had to be at least challenging, right?

Celestia smirked, she knew just what to do.

* * *

"What?!" Celestia exclaimed in anger. "Why can't I come with _you_?" She spat, she was so furious right now.

"Just like I said," Sinbad crossed his arms over his chest eyeing the female magi. "I'm not taking a child with me the day after tomorrow."

Her eyebrow twitched, "I'm not a child!" She protested, "I'm eight! Eight!" She raised eight fingers as if to prove her point.

"And that's not supposed to make you a child?" Sinbad asked sternly before he looked at her with determined eyes, pointing a finger towards her. "You're staying away from the dungeon. Ten thousand men never came back, what makes you think that'll be different for _you_?"

Celestia gritted her teeth. Oh how she wanted to rip that boy apart with her magic. Though Yunan surely picked up the negative vibes coming out of her, she knew that when he touched her shoulder. A gesture for her to calm down.

Shou, who was sitting on Yunan's shoulder glared at Sinbad. "I don't like him!" He jumped off Yunan's shoulder before pointing at Sinbad. "The only thing he know is how to underestimate us. If only he knew that we are ma- mhmmm!" He was muffled by Celestia's hand, she then turned to look at Sinbad with a nervous laugh.

"Ma-Ma.. He means our ma-majestic abilities in physical fighting you see.." she stammered, shooting Shou a look.

The indigo haired boy raised a brow, was there something about them that he didn't know? Although he didn't question it, Celestia wasn't the type who would give up easily after all.

He sighed when he saw her fuming and muttering curses under her breath. Seriously, where she did learn those curses from anyway?

Celestia suddenly smirked, a light bulb appeared next to her. Sinbad'd lips twitched in irritation, he had never been so annoyed of a child before. She was definitely a first.

She had walked away, though not without flashing him a smug smile. She was followed by Shou who gave him a glare. Yunan just smiled innocently at him, patting the indigo haired boy's back when he sighed, tired of this.

"I know they might not seem that friendly but give them a chance. You'll definitely deem it as something worth it." Yunan beamed brightly, he had told him to be a king and conquer the dungeon a while before.

It didn't surprise him that Celestia wanted to explore his summoned dungeon, in fact he expected it. She had always showed deep interest whenever he told her about dungeon and explained to her what they were.

If something had surprised him, it was the way Sinbad reacted to Celestia. He tapped his chin after the said man left for some errands.

"This might get interesting." He muttered to himself, making sure it not be heard.

Though he knew,

 _It has already begun. The only thing that was left was time._

* * *

 ** _Hi! How was the chapter? Exciting? Boring? I like reading my readers' opinions so it would be much appreciated to leave a comment._**

 ** _Bye!_**

 ** _~Ashley_**


	7. Omake

_Edited 4/1/17_

I continued walking aimlessly in this world. I had nothing other than the clothes I wore and my Divine Staff.

How many years has it been? Five hundred years? Six hundred? I don't remember how old I am anymore.

I had isolated myself from the other humans after witnessing how they treated the other races.

Humans are more superior? Don't make me laugh.

My legs screamed at me to stop, I hadn't stop walking for more than a day straight. I didn't have a home to return to, but that's alright.

As long as I could help the needed, it was always alright.

When will this loneliness be over?

It'll never be over. That's just how'd it's been. How it's always been.

I've always been alone. Ever since the humans started thinking they were more superior than the other races. Ever since I had left them and had been called a traitor.

If only my parents were alive.

But that's just a dream of mine that could never come true.

They had treated me kindly, adored me, and made me feel loved. Ever since they were eaten, just a few days before we, humans, were given divine staffs by God.

Although when I try to remember the faces of my parents' it just appears blank in my mind.

As I travel I would give some of my written books to the humans that I encounter, it seems they don't recognize me anymore so I didn't have to hide my face.

That was a relief, to not be recognized as a traitor.

The books I wrote in the common language encourages people to defy the current human's government. There are some short stories that I have written about how a human called another being a monster, but when the human was in a pinch, who he once called a 'monster' rescued him.

There was one error in that plan to change people's way of thinking. My books just stayed for a few day before being burned, a week at most.

Not that I mind, I'm sure that my name had reached him by now. Yes, it may have been stupid for me to write my name in my books, but I wanted it to reach him. To tell him that I'm alive and well, and that I'll always oppose him.

I will not allow myself to die, not before someone like him is annihilated.

That was easy enough, considering that with my life magic I had accidentally stopped my cells from growing. How that was possible I have no idea. But I hadn't grown in hundreds of years, and am possibly ageless.

But it didn't matter, as long as I'll be able to survive and destroy his plans. As long as I stop him, then everything would be fine for everyone.

At least I hoped so.

* * *

 **I'm gonna write some omakes every now and then. Of course, omakes wouldn't be as long as normal chapters, it'll be shorter and between 500 - 1500. Unlike my regulars chapter that are between 3000-5000 words.**


	8. Chapter VII

"Hey! Sis!" A child called over to Celestia, Shou also peered over to the caller from his place on Celestia's shoulder. A few children that they met before were waving over to them.

"What's up?" Celestia asked casually.

The kid grinned at her before grabbing her and pulling her into a house, Shou had also been taken by a couple of other kids.

"What the-?!" Celestia felt a comb running through her hair.

"I think a pony tail suits her." A childish, female voice said.

"No! No! Pigtails suits her better!" Another little girl yelled in protest.

"Hey," a third voice of a little boy said. "How about a braid like Shou's, I think it'll look good on her." The little boy, that looked like he was the youngest of the trio said nervously.

Both girls looked at him with stars in their eyes, "THAT'S IT!" They shouted in happiness, scaring the poor boy.

They then brushed Celestia's blonde hair and braid it.

The two little girls looked at Celestial from a shirt distance then nodded to themselves in approval.

"I love her hair! She looks so pretty!" One of the two girl exclaimed, they gave a small mirror to Celestia who saw her hair braided with nicely.

Celestia grinned, "Thank you guys!" She spoke happily before realizing something. "But where is Shou?"

"I'm here." Shou's voice echoed as he entered the room she was in. And his hair...

"Pffffft, ahahahahaha!" Celestia burst out laughing, Shou looked at her in annoyance.

Pigtails.. They styled his hair in two freaking pigtails!

Celestia clutched her stomach and laughed, rolling around on the floor. Shou rolled his eyes, irritated, while the other girls giggled at the duo.

"This is so hilarious I.. can't.." Celestia gasped, needing air. "Should I get him a dress too?"

Shou had enough of it all with the help of his staff he disappeared the hell out of that room.

"Wait! Come back Shou! I won't buy you a dress! I promise!" Celestia shouted, but got no response.

She giggled, the boy must be pissed.

Shou fumed as he returned to Sinbad's small house. Too angry to think straight.

How did that happen? One second he was sitting on Celestia's shoulder and the next, he felt people combing his hair. He hadn't even seen himself as he ran towards where he heard Celestia's voice.

But then she laughed at him and his pigtails. He had already ripped the stupid ribbons and tossed them away.

Sinbad was just returning home from work when he noticed Shou walking alone. He inched closer to him, "Isn't it dangerous for a four year old to walk outside alone? Come, I'll take you to my house."

Shou's brow twitched, "Shut up you barf-face."

Sinbad froze, "Did you just call me barf-face?"

Shou rolled his eyes, "I didn't know you were also deaf, my bad."

Without a warning, Sinbad grabbed Shou's hand and dragged him to his house.

"It's rude to say bad words to other person. Especially a person who's older than you!" Sinbad scolded the black haired magi who just rolled his eyes. He then just simply blocked out the rest of Sinbad's lecture.

"Okay okay, I got it!"

Sinbad's eyes light up. "You did?"

"Yeah, that I should never listen too your boring lecture, ha!" With that, Shou ran away from the indigo haired boy.

Sinbad was about to follow him when his mother started coughing furiously.

He immediately ran to help her.

* * *

The next day went by in a flash, the day Sinbad would go to the dungeon had come.

Celestia quickly began her search of the indigo haired boy so it would be easy for her to follow him.

But..

He was nowhere to be found.

The angered female found out that Yunan was nowhere to be found either. "Shou!" Celestia woke the poor boy up furiously.

"What is it?" He groaned in annoyance. "I'm going to the dungeon, you want to tag along or stay here alone?"

"Yunan's not here?" He asked as he looked around, not finding the wandering magi anywhere.

"Nope," she said before grabbing his wrist. "Now lets go!"

She said as she marched out of the house and ran towards where she felt a strong concentration of magic. She figured out that was where the dungeon is. She summoned her staff before sitting on it, since Shou couldn't fly alone for more than eight minutes on his own he chose to sit behind her.

"How much time until we get there?" Shou asked.

"At this speed we need eight more minutes." Celestia grinned, "But if I speed up we might get there in two." She then turned to look at Shou in the eyes. "Hold on tight if you don't want to be thrown off, got it?" She asked sternly.

Shou bobbed his head up and down in a hurried manner.

Celestia beamed, "Great, now lets speed up."

* * *

"Is this everyone?" Dragul asked one of the soldiers.

"No, all but one person didn't answer their summons."

"Sinbad from Tucson village hasn't come." Another soldier commented.

"Sinbad? That rebellious brat, huh?" Dragul muttered. "Figures I should t have left him to his own devices.. Dammit that rat is causing us trouble."

"Brat? You're the brat! I'm right here!" Sinbad shouted from his spot on a ground higher than the ground the soldiers were standing on.

"You're.. Sinbad?!" Dragul shouted.

"Listen well soldiers if Parthevia!" The indigo haired boy shouted with determination in his eyes. "I'm the one who will be getting this dungeon's power! I'm not about to hand it over to you! Not to you guys, who do nothing but make this country suffer.

NEVER..!"

"Hey! Stop it now! We're flying way too fast!"

"Can't you see I'm trying! That shout just now made me lose my concentration. But why did that shout sound like Sinbad's?"

The soldiers looked up to the source of the voices, they gaped when they saw two people flying on what appears to be a staff. Furthermore, they seemed just about to crush.

"Celestia do something! We'll die at this rate. I can't die, I'm just four, I've just lived a thousand and half days. This can't happen. Can you at least make the crush less painful?"

Celestia thought about it in panic. She then got an idea.

"Cadere Aqua!" A huge water bubble appeared just above the soldiers who panicked and started running away. Celestia and Shou collided with the floating water, the latter sighing in relief.

The water then fell and washed the soldiers away. "Whoa! Let's repeat this again!" Celestia exclaimed.

Shou just rolled his eyes at her.

"Celestia! Shou!" Sinbad called them from afar. "What are you doing here?"

Celestia grabbed her stuff from the ground and Shou took out his. They both floated towards the entrance of the magi, with Sinbad freezing when he realized that they were flying, with nothing holding them up.

"What are you?" The indigo haired boy asked.

Celestia smirked, "We're magicians."

Shou quickly turned to Celestia, "Magicians? Just normal magicians?! Aren't you going to tell him that we're ma- ahh!" Celestia kicked him towards the sacred gate of the dungeon.

"Stupid brat needs to know when to shut his mouth." Celestia muttered.

"You're not nice to him, are you?" Celestia turned to see Yunan.

"Yun!" She exclaimed in happiness.

"Take care of Shou, Tia. Alright?" He asked gently.

Celestia nodded, "Of course. I always take good care of him, you must know that."

Yunan laughed nervously, "Well, you just left him alone in a dungeon that a ten thousand men couldn't survive in. I wouldn't call that taking good care of him, would you?"

"Oh sh*t! I forgot! Goodbye Yun! See you later!" With that Celestia ran towards the entrance.

Celestia closed her eyes tightly as she felt weird. It was she was going through a portal of some sort.

When she came to it she was in a weird place with grand architecture. The place seemed more like an underground place to live, it was so big and could fit in a whole country.

She saw dragons hovering around lazily not far from where she was standing. But then she realized that she didn't know where Shou was.

"Shou!" She shouted, not knowing what Elise to do.

However, she got no response.

She walked alone towards the dragon, but for some reason a dragon came over her and lowered his head. Celestia blinked twice before ignoring the creature and tried to walk away.

However, it didn't work too well for her. The creature kept following her. She glared at the dragon, and the dragon glared back.

She sighed, what was she supposed to do now?

The dragon lowered his head again. Celestia sighed, was he asking her to ride him, it might be not too bad to ride a dragon, right?

Besides..

 **'Ride him. Ride him.'**  
 **'He's harmless, harmless.'**

The yellow birds were insisting that she ride him too.

The dragon roared loudly as if saying to get on already. Celestia sighed, praying to not be eaten or taken by this dragon to the other and be dinner. She got into the dragon just before he raised his wings.

Surprised at the gesture that came without a warning, Celestia quickly threw her arms around the dragon's neck to balance herself as the dragon launched forward. The female magi closed her eyes tightly, screameing at the dragon's ears who just groaned. As if annoyed by her shouts.

Celestia's eyes were closed as a magical circle appeared. She didn't witness that dragon she was on and her getting dispersing into the light of that circle. But she did feel overwhelmed, when she finally opened her eyes she realized in that she was in what appears to be a treasure room.

"Whoa!" Celestia gasped, but before she could say another would a loud 'puff' sound echoed. After the smoke dispersed, a huge, blue creature stood before her.

His appearance is similar to that of a dragon, with bat-like wings, scaly skin, and horns. He has dark, shaggy hair and a third eye in his forehead. He wears two necklaces and a belt.

"Greetings, Magi." He said sternly as his eyes searched for something in Celestia's, who blinked. He then sighed, clearly, he didn't find what he was searching for. "I see you haven't regained _it_ yet." He mumbled doubtless, mostly to himself.

Celestia arched a brow at his strange choice of words but let it go. She was more interested in know who he- what he was.

It was then that she realized it, she was the only one in this dungeon. She didn't run into Shou anywhere.

He was the type who left the place in destruction of he ever fought in it. True that he was just four, but being a magi gave him extraordinary powers that even adult magicians couldn't compare to him as he is now.

Nevertheless, nothing of that destruction was seen. There were dragons everywhere and that boy tends to get himself into trouble.

But that just left her with two possibilities.

Either he had been given a ride by a dragon like she was given. But then he would already be here and she wouldn't be searching for him in the first place. So she excluded this possibility.

The other one is that he never came here in the first place. She knew that that is absurd, that there was no way that could happen. She pushed him in with her own hand, and saw him disappear into the gate.

Yet that was the only explanation she could think off. It is strange, yes. But impossible? Celestia didn't think so.

To be honest the dungeon from the outside couldn't have had this much space inside it. Which was rather strange.

Did the sacred gate take them into another space?

"Oh, more people enters this dungeon. Around a hundred."

Celestia's eyes widened before shouting to the blue being. "Did a four-year old boy with black hair enter your dungeon yet. He entered the sacred gate before me."

"No, no one with that description entered, yet."

"What?! How could that be?"

The blue being tapped his chin, "It must be related to us being in a different time and space from where you came from. Nobody could understand how complicated the time is in dungeons." He explained before he seemed to realize something. "Oh, I didn't introduce my self. I'm Baal, Djinn of Wrath and Heroes."

A djinn? Celestia found the name a bit too familiar. Perhaps Yunan mentioned it to her when he told her about dungeons but she was now too panicked to remember.

Celestia put her head in her hands, "A different time? You really expect me to believe that? Are you sure we're not in a different world right now?" She said the last sentence sarcastically, but with how tense the atmosphere got after that...

"WE ARE?!"

* * *

After being pushed through the portal by Celestia, Shou found himself in unfamiliar, quaint place.

Just when he stood up a flash of light appeared, Sinbad then appeared out of nowhere and landed on his butt. The indigo haired man cursed because of his luck before realizing that Shou looked at him with a scowl.

"Oh! Shou! I got so worried when Celestia pushed you inside the gate." The indigo haired man then turned his head left and right, in search for the eight-year old magi. But he couldn't spot the blonde anywhere around. "Have you seen Celestia, Shou?"

Shou crossed his arms over his chest in an angry manner. "She pushed me through he gate, she wanted to kill me!" The four-year old magi exclaimed in frustration.

Sinbad gave him a look, "But she rushed inside when she realized that you were in all alone. She was worried of you getting hurt."

"That's not true! She never cared about me you liar! If she came after me, then where is she now?"

Sinbad didn't reply to that, it was a good question actually. He saw Celestia enter the dungeon with his own eyes, but she wasn't anywhere near them. Where was she then?

* * *

 **[After a while]**

"They're not far from here." Baal told the blonde that was laying lazily on his left shoulder.

"Already?" She asked, "I thought they'll take a little while longer."

The blue djinn chuckled before grabbing Celestia by her shirt and placing her on the ground. "I'll have to get ready to make my grand appearance."

Celestia rolled her eyes, "Grand appearance? Really?" She asked sarcastically. Though the djinn payed her no mind as he disappeared into nothingness.

Celestia heard footsteps approaching, but then smirked when a crazy idea came to her.

In the small amount of time she talked to Baal, it appeared they had a lot in common and talked like they had been best friends. She was sure he wouldn't mind if she did this...

Muhaha!

That was her unsuccessful way of letting out an evil laugh.

When three figures entered the room, it was empty with no sign of life.

"This is he innermost part of the dungeon." Sinbad stated as he, and Dragul continued to pant heavily.

Shou, however, was busy looking around for a familiar female, blonde magi. He saw many rukh at the corner of the room and went there to investigate.

Strangely, he wasn't noticed by the two he came with. They weren't busy bickering with each other to notice, really.

They didn't even see him get pulled into a hiding place behind a table in the corner. Shou was about to shout when a familiar voice spoke.

"Missed me?" Celestia grinned, Shou just rolled his eyes and looked away from her.

"Never." He replayed right away, annoyed, though a bit concern slipped into his voice. When he met Sinbad and was told that she entered right after him, when she rushed in because she was worried about him, he could help the warm feeling that spread in his body.

Shou would never admit it, but Celestia was like a big sister to him.

Celestia pouted at his answer, "We both know that you love me, stop denying it!" She stated playfully.

"What are we doing hiding from them?" Shou asked, not in anxiety, but curiosity and a bit of excitement.

The smirk that appeared in her face told him that she was planning something.

"We're going to do something that was never done before!" Celestia whispered excitedly. Shou gave her a confused look, though before he could answer, a bright light flashed in the room.

All the stones in the room that Celestia deemed useless turned into jewels, silver, or gold.

A blue djinn, Baal appeared in front of the shocked duo.

"My name is Baal. Djinn of Wrath and Heroes." His voice boomed, he then looked at the indigo haired boy and the green haired one. "Who will become King?"

A yellow glimmer took the duo's attention, including the djinn that managed to mask his surprise. He mentally sighed, this was _her_ after all. Two children stood on Baal's shoulder.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, well, there's no ladies here other than me so I'll go with just gentlemen. It is unfortunate for you, but you can't face the trial of the djinn, yet." She muttered much to the surprise to both Sinbad and Dragul.

"Why is that?" Dragul asked sharply, glaring at the female magi. "Don't tell me that you want to take this trial alone" he accused.

"I never thought I would say that, but I must say I agree with Dragul in this one." Sinbad confessed, "Why can't we take the trial?"

Celestia was nodding her head, tapping her chin as if she was in deep thought. "You can't take the trial now."

"Then when?!"

"WHY?!"

Celestia raised her head as she looked at the duo with determination. "You see," she smirked, Shou grinned knowing what she would say.

 _"You must take my trial first."_

"WHAT?!" The duo exclaimed in unison, Baal mentally face palmed.

 _She went and did it._


End file.
